


Pendragon Sister

by MidnightDawnDusk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDawnDusk/pseuds/MidnightDawnDusk
Summary: A story of Arthur Pendragon's sister, Amara, as she travels through the adventures of Merlin and discovers magic and love. Can her views change? Can she recover from betrayal? How far can the lessons her father taught her go?
Relationships: Percival/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: The Dragon's Call

**Hey, so this has sort of been on my mind now that I've been rewatching the show. It was an idea I had when I first watched it but I've finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoy the concept, I'd love it if you could review or private message me with your thoughts. A lot of stories I've read similar to this have the OC completely on board with magic from the start, which I think, considering my character's relationships, would just not be true. So her opinions on magic won't be very favorable, but that may change. I picture Amara to be played by Elle Fanning, as we will discover, she looks very much like her mother Ygraine. Hope you enjoy my first chapter.**

* * *

"Amara!" Arthur yelled out as he opened the door to her room. "Come on, let's go," he said gesturing his arm for her to leave the room.

"I don't want to go," she said defiantly turning to the window.

Arthur sighed, "it's part of your obligation as the princess of Camelot to be present at executions when asked to attend by father. I know you don't like them, I respect that, but we have to go to show support for father."

"Morgana doesn't have to go," Amara grumbled.

"She's not the king's daughter."

"Arthur please," she said turning to her brother. "Please don't make me go."

"Amara, come on," he said irritated. "We just have to stand in the back, you won't even have to see from where we're standing. Now let's go before father sends guards to fetch us."

"Fine," she snapped and stormed past him.

* * *

Drums were being beaten as the prisoner was led out to face his punishment. "Let this serve as a lesson to all," the king's voice boomed out at the crowd gathered below. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. Pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned, on penalty of death."

Amara shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, "you ok?" Arthur asked quietly, they weren't in a position on the balcony where they could be seen clearly by the public, so Amara felt safe making her discomfort known.

"I hate executions."

"I know," Arthur whispered back. "But he was a sorcerer, he has to die."

"I know," Amara nodded back. "Doesn't mean I want to watch."

"I pride myself as a fair and just king," their father continued, "but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass," he said before nodding his head towards the executioner. Amara looked towards Morgana's window and saw she was already looking away. Morgana and Amara shared the same distaste for executions. Amara looked back to her father to see him raising his hand, reading the executioner to strike the sorcerer. He quickly dropped his hand, and Amara heard a thunk and the gasping of the crowd and knew it was done. The sorcerer was dead. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos," Uther said, reminding the crowd of why he treated sorcerers so severely. "But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival, to celebrate 20 years since the great dragon was captured, and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin," he said before turning away from the crowd and towards his children, before quickly turning back at the sound of loud crying coming from below.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic!" a woman cried. "It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son." Amara couldn't see her, but she inferred enough to know that the woman speaking was the mother of the executed sorcerer. "I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A child for a child," she vowed making Amara's eyes widen.

"Seize her," Uther demanded of his guards immediately. Amara went to move forward to look but Arthur moved his arm in front of her, preventing her from walking forward. They heard the wind howling before their father turned around and stormed inside, his children quickly following. "She escaped with the wind. Sorcery," he snapped.

"I'm sure it's just another false threat father, there's no need to worry," Arthur said trying to reassure his father.

"Magic is evil, it must be struck from the land. Amara," Uther said turning to face his daughter before raising a hand to place it on her cheek, "thank you for coming with no fuss. I know you don't like attending executions. At least you will enjoy the festival," he smiled. "Check on Morgana would you?" he requested before walking off.

"No fuss," Arthur scoffed, "he never sees the fuss you make, I always get you there on time and he's none the wiser to your protests," he joked before walking off in a different direction.

Amara smiled before walking towards Morgana's chambers only to have a young man walk into her, "I'm so sorry my lady," he apologized.

"It's alright," she accepted as she smoothed out her dress.

"I was wondering if you could direct me towards Gaius' chambers," he asked. "The court physician?"

"Go around the corner there, take a left, and then follow the stairs up. There's a marker on the wall, you won't be able to miss it."

"Thank you," he smiled before walking around her.

"What is your name?" Amara asked, turning to look at the direction he had walked off.

"Merlin," he answered. "I'm new here."

"I can tell," she smirked. He obviously had no idea he was talking to the princess. "Could you please tell Gaius that I'll require some more of my medicine soon?"

"Who should I tell him it's for?" he asked.

"Amara," she answered and he nodded before walking off. Yes, he was very new. Not even her name had struck any recognition in him. It was refreshing. With that, Amara smiled and made her way towards Morgana's chambers.

* * *

Amara sat beside her father at the feast, she looked at the empty seat beside her and sighed, she hadn't been able to convince Morgana to come. She refused to celebrate the death of a man, and she had a point. But the man practiced magic, and that cannot be tolerated.

"Where is Morgana?" her father asked finally, leaning over to her as she'd be the one to know.

"She did not want to attend father, I'm sorry."

"I'll go and find her myself then," he sighed, standing up from his chair and exiting through the back of the hall, so as not to draw too much attention.

"She never learns does she?" Arthur asked as he popped a grape into his mouth.

"Morgana?" Amara asked and he nodded. "She has strong opinions."

"She does not know how to express them to father properly though. She gets angry immediately and that will never work. You and her both have strong opinions and you know father would do anything for the two of you. But open defiance like how Morgana likes to act, that'll never work," he smirked. As soon as he said that, Uther stormed back into the hall and took his seat, clearly angry. Arthur leaned back in his chair to catch his sister's eye and raised his eyebrows and gestured to their father to prove the point. Amara merely smiled and turned back to the feast.

"Amara," her father said in a measured tone, making her look at him. "I need you to speak to Morgana, not showing respect to me is one thing, but she's saying she won't greet Lady Helen tomorrow. She must show respect to our guests as my ward. If you ask she's much more likely to do it with a smile."

"I'll speak to her in the morning," Amara agreed.

"Very good, now enjoy the rest of the feast," he smiled, stroking his daughter's cheek. "I've been told the strawberries are superb this season."

* * *

"What are you looking at Gwen?" Amara asked. She was in Morgana's room and she'd noticed Gwen watching something from the window.

"It's nothing," Gwen replied quickly. Too quickly.

Amara frowned and stood up and came to look out the same window to see she was watching her brother torment a servant. The poor boy was running while holding a target, Arthur was using it as moving target practice. The boy eventually lost his grip on the wooden target and it rolled across the ground and landed directly at someone's feet. Amara recognized him as the boy who ran into her yesterday. He immediately put his foot on it, preventing the boy from picking it up. "Oh dear," Amara sighed.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"I met that boy yesterday, he walked into me. He's new, he had no idea who I was."

"That means…" Gwen realized, her eyes widening.

"He doesn't know who Arthur is, Arthur won't like that," she sighed as she watched her brother march up to the newest resident of Camelot. After a moment of talking, Merlin threw a punch at Arthur's head who quickly caught his arm and pulled it behind his back, keeping him in place. "Oh well he definitely won't like that," Amara sighed. Arthur then hit the boys back and he fell to the ground, only to have the guards take him away, clearly to be taken to jail.

"That was brave," Gwen spoke quietly.

Amara smiled, "do you think the new boy is cute?" she laughed as she gently nudged Morgana's maid with a giggle.

"Your highness," Amara's maid Lilia spoke as she came up to them quietly, she was a very timid and shy young girl. "If I may interject, your father is looking for you."

"Yes, yes," Amara nodded. "Let's go," she sighed. "Please make sure you're cheerful tomorrow to greet the Lady Helena please, Morgana? My father will be very disappointed if you're not."

"I'll be a ray of sunshine," Morgana replied glumly before smiling at her, "I'll see you then."

* * *

Amara stood in the throne room ready to greet Lady Helen the next morning. She stood in front of Morgana with Gwen and Lilia standing right behind them both as the Lady Helen entered the hall.

"Lady Helen," Uther greeted, as he stood up from his throne and walked towards her, smile wide and with his arms opened. Amara followed and stood slightly behind her father. "Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations."

"The pleasure's all mine," she smiled back.

"How was your journey?" Uther enquired.

"Oh, the time it took, sire," she sighed as he kissed her hands.

"Well, it's always worth the wait," he smiled.

"It will be," she agreed.

"I have heard such amazing stories about your voice, Lady Helen," Amara spoke up as Lady Helen curtsied towards the princess. "I hope I can convince you to return to Camelot to perform at my birthday celebrations. It is coming up quickly," she smiled.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it," Lady Helen agreed. "Who could deny the princess of Camelot."

"Then it is settled father," Amara smiled.

"Indeed it is," he smiled at his daughter.

* * *

"Lilia," Amara called as she walked the halls.

"Yes your highness?" she asked scurrying up to her.

"Do you know where my brother is?" she asked.

"I believe he is training with the knights my lady."

"Let's go then," Amara smiled, she loved watching the knights.

"Princess Amara," Sir Leon greeted her as she arrived at training.

"Sir Leon," Amara greeted. "How is training?"

"We're training some new men, testing them for knighthood. It's not going well," he whispered. Leon and Amara had been friends for years, he was one of the knights most trusted by the Pendragon family, he was always assigned to Amara's protection when they would go out for horse rides.

"Amara, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked as he walked up to them.

"I came to let you know that father wants us to have lunch together."

"How long until lunch?" Arthur asked.

"An hour."

"Alright, I'll finish training the knights, and then I'll join you," he said and Amara went to walk back to the castle, "Amara," he called and she turned back around, "where are your guards?"

Amara looked around with a smirk, "I have no idea."

"I'll escort her back sire," Sir Leon smiled as he gestured for Amara to walk and Lilia trailed behind them. "You have to stop doing that."

"I don't need to be followed by guards," Amara scowled.

"I know you don't want to be. But you're the princess of Camelot, you know Camelot has a lot of enemies, you can't make yourself a target."

* * *

"It was hilarious," Arthur said laughing as he told her and Uther a story of a man challenging him while he made his way back to the castle and the fight that ensued. "He thought he had won."

"It wasn't the same boy who you fought with yesterday was it?" Amara asked.

"Didn't know you saw that," Arthur nodded as he ate his food.

"I watched from the window," Amara explained.

"Well he almost made a fool of me today, I made sloppy mistakes, but I won in the end, he's an idiot, but he's a brave one, have to give that a little respect," he shrugged.

"You should have had him thrown back in jail," Uther exclaimed. "We need to ensure the people respect us. You can't allow people to humiliate you in public, you must make sure it doesn't happen again."

"He's Gaius' ward I believe," Amara noted. "He is new in Camelot I don't believe he knew who Arthur was."

"Well he certainly knew who I was today but he challenged me anyway," Arthur shrugged, "hopefully he's learned by now he can't win against me."

"You weren't fighting in the village were you?" Amara asked and Arthur nodded. "Arthur," she groaned. "I heard Lilia talking about it with Guinevere, they said vendors stalls were damaged."

"I'll pay for the repairs," Arthur shrugged. "It was good fun," he smirked.

"Make sure you do, they can't afford it," she said seriously.

"Have you had a chance to see the Lady Helen?" Uther asked Arthur, stepping in before they could argue.

"Haven't had the chance as of yet."

"Ensure you do, you especially need to respect our guests, Arthur. I must go, I have duties to attend to," Uther said standing up. "You two finish lunch, I'll see you tomorrow," he said leaving the room.

"You're not going to greet Lady Helen are you?" Amara smiled.

"I'll see her at the feast tomorrow, it's not a big deal," he smirked making his sister laugh.

* * *

"Lilia, the door," Amara called when she heard a knock.

"Hello," Lilia answered.

"I um… I have some medicine for the princess, it's from Gaius, for the… for the headaches," a familiar voice answered.

Amara moved from her wardrobe to look at the doorway, "Merlin," she exclaimed as she saw him at the doorway.

"Princess I… uh… I," he stuttered.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked as she moved forward and Lilia moved away from the doorway.

"I um, I need to apologize, your highness, I didn't know who you were when I bumped into you the other day."

"He bumped into you?" Lilia whispered to Amara in shock.

"It was a mere accident," Amara smiled at her maid.

"I should've been more careful," he said.

"Nonsense, you do, however, have to be more careful around my brother."

"You heard."

"I saw. At least the first fight, although he told me all about the second. Arthur isn't a joke Merlin, he's the prince, and calling him a prat," she said making him snicker and she smiled in response, "even though he may be one, it's dangerous Merlin. My father doesn't take any form of disrespect well, and if he fears you are disrespecting Arthur he will act. Trust me, you're lucky Arthur found you amusing."

"I know, trust me, I had to put up with Gaius yelling at me for a good half hour."

"Very well," Amara smiled. "Please tell Gaius thank you for the medicine."

"He told me to tell you he's changed some ingredients in it. You should only need to take that once a week, he said to try it and let him know and he can make adjustments."

"Thank you," she said and Merlin bowed before leaving. "So, Lilia," Amara smiled as she walked into the room. "Which dress should I wear tonight?" she asked as she pulled out two options from her wardrobe.

"You want my opinion?" Lilia asked nervously.

"Of course I do," Amara smiled. She'd been trying to get this girl to open up for a month, but she was just too nervous.

"I think the blue one, it will bring out your eyes more," Lilia answered before her eyes widened. "Or the green is lovely as well. It's up to you. I like both."

"Blue it is then," Amara smiled. "Thank you, Lilia."

* * *

Amara walked into the feast with Morgana by her side. "Arthur's staring," she whispered to Morgana as they walked in.

"I know," she smirked.

"You chose the right dress."

"I wanted to make him regret not inviting me," she smiled as Arthur walked up to them. "Arthur," she greeted, nodding her head at him.

"Amara, Morgana," he said greeting them both. "You both look, wow," he puffed, "stunning."

"Thank you, Arthur," Morgana smiled before subtly winking at Amara.

"Did you end up seeing the Lady Helen?" Amara asked and Arthur smiled, "I'll take that as a no."

"Why do meaningless tasks like that when I can have fun?" he smirked.

"You mean fun by playing games with the knights?"

"Exactly," he said as an orchestra started playing, indicating their father would walk in soon. "Let's go," he said and the siblings split up, Morgana going with Amara, to find their seats. Arthur was to sit at the right of Uther, Amara on the left, with Morgana sitting beside Amara.

They all stood while the king entered the room, and he walked forward to the front of their table before turning and addressing the room, "we have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself, many pleasures. But few can compare to the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora," he announced and everyone clapped as Uther found his way to his seat, allowing everyone to sit down.

Music began playing and Lady Helen began singing a beautiful song. After she sang a verse she began stepping forward into the room and Amara began to feel very tired. Her head dropped and she had to whip it up quickly. Surely Lady Helen's singing wasn't so boring it was putting her to sleep. She'd heard such wonderful things about it. Amara looked to her side to see the same thing was happening to Morgana, both girls were struggling to keep their eyes open. Unable to stay awake any longer Amara closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Amara opened her eyes and looked around, it appeared as though everyone had fallen asleep. She went to move forward and then frowned, she was covered in cobwebs. "Father?" she asked looking to her father confused. She noticed him staring in shock at the center of the hall. She looked over to see the chandelier had fallen on Lady Helen. She quickly pulled off the cobwebs and stood up with a gasp, it was not Lady Helen under the chandelier, the woman's hair was grey. The woman, however, was not dead, and pulled herself up from the fall, causing everyone in the hall to gasp. She grabbed a dagger from the floor and threw it towards Arthur. Amara screamed as she watched the dagger sail towards her brother, who was too shocked to move. The dagger made a loud noise as it hit the back of Arthur's chair. Amara moved quickly around her father's chair to see Arthur on the floor, he hadn't been harmed. Merlin had pulled him out of the way, allowing the dagger to hit the chair and not Arthur. Arthur quickly got to his feet and they turned to watch the imposter woman take her last breath. "Arthur," Amara breathed in relief as she ran to his side.

Arthur reached out and grabbed Amara's forearm, letting her know he was ok before he turned to stare at Merlin in shock, he'd tormented the boy, but he still chose to save him. "You saved my boy's life," Uther praised Merlin. "A debt must be repaid," he declared. Merlin stuttered, clearly uncomfortable with the praise. "Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded," Uther insisted.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, your highness," Merlin pleaded.

"No, absolutely," Uther dismissed. "This merits something quite special. You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant," Uther decided as the guests began to applaud.

"Father!" Arthur protested as Uther walked away, making Amara snigger as both men turned away from each other in annoyance. "Don't laugh Amara," he scowled.

"I'm really glad you're ok," Amara smiled pulling her brother in for a hug.

"We'll see how long for," he groaned. "I'm going to have to spend every day with this buffoon."

"Try and be nice," Amara asked. "Trust me, it'll make it easier for you both."

Morgana came up behind Amara and whispered in her ear, "that was the mother of the dead sorcerer, the one who declared she'd come after Arthur or you."

Amara nodded, "it just goes to prove my father is right about sorcery."

* * *

"Did you find it terrifying my Lady?" Lilia asked as she tended to Amara before bed.

"Arthur is my only sibling, Lilia, I felt my heart stop for a moment. But he is hard to kill. Trust me, I've tried," she smiled making Lilia giggle slightly.

"I'm always too frightened to even look at him."

"You don't need to fear Arthur, Lilia, he is kind to my friends, so he'll be kind to you," she smiled getting into bed.

"I'm your friend?" Lilia asked confused.

"Of course you are," Amara smiled taking her hand. "I don't have many, I'm very picky."

"Well I'm honored," Lilia said, her smile wide.


	2. Valiant

**A new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

"Arthur," Amara greeted as she found him stalking through the halls.

"My servant is an idiot," he groaned making Amara laugh.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to practise for the tournament, he's useless."

"It is only his first day," Amara smiled as she walked alongside her brother. "He may yet improve."

"Well, it better happen quick. I can't believe father stuck me with him," Arthur grumbled.

"He did save your life. I hope you at least said thank you," she said and Arthur remained silent. "You didn't say thank you did you?" she smiled.

"I don't think we're meant to thank servants Amara."

"I think you do when they save your life."

"Where are you off to?" Arthur asked.

"Nowhere," Amara grumbled. "I wanted to go riding but father wouldn't allow it."

"He's just being cautious."

"The woman who tried to kill you is dead, I don't know what he's worried about."

"With knights coming in, I suppose he's worried about an increase in bandits," Arthur shrugged. "Ask again after the tournaments finished. He'll probably say yes then."

"I never get to have any fun."

"You're the princess of Camelot, of course not," Arthur smirked before walking off.

"Good luck for tomorrow," she called out after him.

* * *

Amara sat next to the seat soon to be filled by her father as she watched all the knights walk in. As she saw her brother she smiled, he already looked irritated and the day hadn't even begun yet. Uther walked in to address them, "Knights of the realm. It's a great honour to welcome you to the tournament at Camelot. Over the coming days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces. It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins," he announced as the crowd began cheering.

Morgana leant over from her seat in the stands to whisper to Amara, "is it just me or does Arthur already look bored?" she laughed.

"He was grumbling about his new servant yesterday, maybe he struggled with the armour this morning?"

"I helped Merlin learn how to put the armour on," Gwen said leaning forward. "He didn't catch on quickly," she giggled making the other girls giggle as well.

"Amara," Uther greeted as he came and sat in his seat.

"Father," Amara replied, sitting back in her seat. "He'll make you proud," Amara said as she watched Uther smile at Arthur.

"I know he will," he said, patting his daughter's hand as Arthur prepared to open the tournament. Amara clapped loudly as she watched her brother put on his helmet and raise his sword, "careful Amara, you can't be too obvious in showing favourites."

"Oh but I do have a favourite," she giggled.

"As do I," Uther smiled as the fight began and he leant forward eagerly in his chair as Arthur made quick work of his opponent, getting an elbow into his face and knocking him to the ground as the crowd cheered loudly for their prince. "That's my boy," Uther said quietly.

* * *

The fights continued on all day, it was easy to see who the front runners were. Arthur and a knight named Valiant. Amara leant over to her father and asked "who is this Valiant? He's very good with a sword."

"I've never heard of him before, he's doing well. Arthur can beat him though," he smiled.

"Of course he can. But a final between Arthur and Valiant, that will be entertaining."

* * *

Amara stood beside her father in the throne room as all the knights in the tournament came forward in a line to introduce themselves.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, my Lord," Valiant said as he stepped up for his turn.

"I saw you fighting today, you have a very aggressive style," Uther complimented.

"As my Lord said, to lose is to be disgraced."

"I couldn't agree more," Uther smirked before turning to Amara, "knight Valiant, may I present my daughter, Princess Amara."

"Your highness," Valiant greeted, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Your fighting style is very entertaining to watch knight Valiant. I hope to see you in the final," Amara said with a polite smile.

"I hope to be there," he replied diplomatically.

"And the Lady Morgana, my ward," Uther said, introducing Morgana.

Valiant then repeated the action of taking Morgana's hand and kissing it. "My lady."

"I saw you competing today," Morgana flirted.

"I saw you watching," he replied. Amara's eyes went wide and she caught Gwen's eye and smirked."I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting my lady to the feast."

"That's correct," Morgana nodded with a smile.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament," he said before turning back to Amara, "your highness, my lady," he said farewelling the two girls before walking away.

Next up was Arthur, he came and bowed to their father quickly, clearly eager to talk to the girls, "Arthur," Uther nodded.

"Father," he replied before moving to the girls.

Amara stepped away from her father's side slightly so she could talk easier with Arthur and Morgana, "did you see?" she giggled to Arthur.

"I did, it was pretty hard to miss," he smirked as they came up to Morgana.

"They all seem rather impressed by knight Valiant," Morgana said with a wide smile.

"They're not the only ones," Arthur said, referring to Morgana's obvious flirting.

"You're not jealous are you?" Morgana asked, hoping to get a rise out of Arthur.

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of," he retorted, making Morgana's smile drop quickly.

"Bit rude," Amara whispered to Arthur as he shrugged and walked off.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying?" Morgana scowled. "I do hope knight Valiant wins the tournament."

"You don't really mean that," Gwen smiled.

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't," Amara smiled. "Trust me, no one will enjoy the feast if Arthur loses."

"Amara," Uther called, summoning his daughter over to meet the next knight.

* * *

Arthur came up to Amara's seat after he won his next fight the following morning. He bowed in front of her and father and Amara remarked, "you seem in a much better mood this morning."

"Yes, well my servant was actually able to get me into my armour this morning without forgetting my sword," he said rolling his eyes.

"I told you he'd improve," Amara smiled and Arthur rolled his eyes. "I believe that eye roll actually means, yes you were right Amara, I should always listen to you, Amara."

"Don't read too much into it," he smirked before walking off.

Knight Valiant's fight was next, and they watched as he beat his opponent with ease, knocking him to the ground. He then leant over his opponent before slashing him with a sword, leaving the man unconscious on the ground. He looked badly hurt, Amara noted as she clapped with a frown on her face. The man looked as though he'd submitted, there was no need to continue, aggressive fighting style or not. Amara looked over to see Morgana clapping, clearly eager to see Valiant win.

"I think he's really hurt," Amara said quietly. Not wanting to applaud when a man was injured.

"That's the nature of the tournament, Amara," Uther replied as they watched Gaius come over to check on the injured knight Ewan.

* * *

Amara took her seat at the tournament for the third day in a row. She was nervous about today's round. The knight Arthur was facing was double his size. As the two men walked into the arena, Lilia gasped from behind Amara. Amara turned to look at her maid, she'd barely said a word during the whole tournament. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"He's so big," Lilia said, her eyes wide. "How will Prince Arthur beat him?"

Amara sighed, she was worried about her brother fighting such a brute of a man, but she knew his strengths. "Arthur is fast," she said quietly, not wanting Uther to hear too much, he didn't approve of bonding with servants too much. "The other knight is as strong as a bear, but he is slow. Arthur can't beat him in strength, but he can attack faster."

"Are you worried?" Lilia asked.

"About Arthur? Always. But he'll be fine," Amara said before turning to watch the fight begin. Amara turned away slightly, she couldn't watch her brother fight such a man.

"Amara," Uther said, "watch. He'll win," he said beaming.

Amara turned back to watch Arthur getting the upper hand on his opponent, "yes!" she cheered as he knocked him to the ground. Uther stood to applaud his son, as did the whole crowd.

After another round, it was determined that Valiant would fight Arthur in the final. Now Amara was worried. This man was a threat, he was strong, he was aggressive and he clearly didn't come to lose. He wouldn't go easy on Arthur because he was the prince.

* * *

"Do you think Valiant might win?" Amara asked as she and her father walked back to the castle.

Uther sighed, "I hope not. For Arthur's sake. But Valiant looks like a good knight to keep around, maybe I will ask him to stay."

"Arthur won't like that," she laughed.

"No, he probably won't. But the newest recruits we've had tryout for knighthood have been disappointing from the reports I've been getting."

"Yes, Sir Leon said something about that to me the other day. They're inexperienced, they'll get there, it just might take a while."

"Well the threat to Camelot is ever-present," Uther reminded her. "We must ensure our men are always at the standard where they can defend Camelot from her enemies. I believe Valiant will add greatly to the knights."

"I agree, father."

"I am to have dinner with all the knights tonight. Perhaps you should like to have dinner with Morgana."

"I was hoping to go check on Ewan, the knight injured fighting Valiant yesterday. He looked in a bad way."

"That is why you make such a good princess," he smiled, "always caring about the people."

* * *

"Gaius?" Amara asked, knocking on the door to his room.

"Come in," he called and she opened the door and stepped through. "Ah, your highness," he greeted bowing.

"Gaius please, we're old friends you know you don't have to do that."

"I'm a stickler for tradition my lady," he said with a smile.

"I came to check on Sir Ewan, see if his condition was improved from yesterday."

Gaius hesitated, "no, it appears it has not improved. In fact, he's getting worse."

"How could he be getting worse?" Amara asked, stepping up to the cot Sir Ewan was lying on. "He got hit hard, but not that hard. I would have thought we'd see improvement by now. He's so pale."

"He's very unwell."

"I've got it, I've got it," Merlin yelled running through the door to Gaius' room.

"Merlin!" Gaius chastised.

"Hmm?" he asked before noticing Amara. "Your highness," he said quickly, bowing to her.

"Is that a snakes head?" Amara asked shocked as she saw him hide something behind his back.

"What? No? I mean, yes," he said nodding his head.

"Merlin, what on earth do you do in your spare time? Where did you find that?" she asked. "There are no snakes in the castle."

Merlin hesitated, looking over at Gaius who nodded at him. "Valiant is using magic," he explained.

"What?" Amara asked shocked.

"The snakes in his shield, they come alive. This is the head of one of the snakes," he said passing it to Gaius. "He used them to beat Sir Ewan, he's not injured, he's been poisoned by the snakes."

"And from this snake, we can derive an antidote," Gaius told her. "We can save him and he can explain to Uther that Valiant is using magic. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise Valiant will fight Arthur in the final," Amara realised. "If he's using magic it'll be for evil, he'll try and kill Arthur."

"I've extracted the venom," Gaius said to them. "I'll get started preparing the antidote."

"I'm going to tell Arthur," Merlin said.

"You'll need this," Gaius nodded, handing over the snakes head. "And, Merlin, what you did was very brave."

"I'm coming with you," Amara said, following Merlin out of the room.

"You don't have to.."

"I am," she said firmly. "My family has worked for two decades to eradicate magic. I won't let it be used to kill my brother. You seem to be getting better at your job as Arthur's servant," Amara said, changing the subject as they walked. "Are you enjoying it?"

"It's not as deplorable as I thought it would be," he shrugged.

"Arthur can be a bit obtuse at times, but he means well. He just has an interesting way of expressing that sometimes," Amara smiled as they reached Arthur's chambers.

Merlin reached out and knocked once before barging into the room. "Merlin, you're meant to wait for me to tell you to come in," Arthur snapped. "Amara," he said standing up as he noticed his sister follow his servant in. "What are you doing here?"

"She came with me," Merlin explained and Arthur raised his eyebrows. "She was with Gaius, checking on Ewan. I have something to tell you."

"Well, what is it?" Arthur asked as he reached over and pulled out a chair for Amara to sit down on.

"Valiant's using magic. I have proof."

"You better, Merlin! You can't accuse a knight of sorcery."

Merlin nodded and threw the snake's head down on the table. "I cut its head off. It came out of Valiant's shield."

"You?" Arthur snorted. "You chopped its head off?"

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius you can see the puncture wounds on Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him. He had to cheat."

"I saw the wounds myself, Arthur. There are two puncture wounds on his neck. There are no other injuries significant enough to cause him to be so unwell. It's poison from the bite," Amara said, supporting Merlin's claim.

"Valiant wouldn't dare to use magic in Camelot," Arthur said, not fully believing the claim.

Amara nodded, agreeing with his point, "somebody should have seen it happen."

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him," Merlin tried to explain.

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating," Arthur argued.

"You don't like Valiant?" Amara asked. "Morgana does."

"Yes, she made that quite clear," Arthur smirked.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you."

"Arthur, if this is true and he is using magic, maybe his whole plan was to fight you in the final? Magic users despise our family, we've seen it so many times, just the other night…"

"Yes, I know," Arthur sighed, he didn't know whether to believe it or not.

"Look at it," Merlin said lifting the snakes head. "Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?" Arthur sighed and walked over to him and took the snake's head and looked at it. "I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you."

Arthur looked at Amara and she nodded. "I want you to swear to me, that what you're telling me is true," Arthur asked Merlin.

"I swear it's true."

"Arthur, I didn't see it, but I believe him," Amara added. "Father won't listen to him, but if Ewan can testify that's all the proof he will need."

Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin, "then I believe you. I'll request an audience with the king tomorrow. You should go to your chambers Amara, father won't like you walking around the castle at this hour."

Amara nodded and stood up, "if Ewan can't speak, don't go for it, Arthur. Without Ewan there's no case, I don't believe a servants word counts for nothing, but father does, and he's the one you need to prove it to."

* * *

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asked as he walked into the courtroom the next morning.

Arthur took a breath and stepped forward after their father took a seat, "I believe knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament."

Morgana looked at Amara, "how could that be?" she whispered.

"I believe it to be true," Amara whispered back. "Merlin saw it, but my father won't take his word alone as the truth. The snakes come alive in his shield, I saw the snake's head myself, it's not a Camelot snake. We need Sir Ewan to arrive to substantiate Arthur's claim in order for father to be satisfied with the evidence," she explained and Morgana's eyes widened in shock.

"Valiant what do you have to say to this?" the king demanded springing up from his chair, immediately on edge at the mention of magic.

"My lord, this is ridiculous," Valiant denied. "I have never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Do you have evidence?"

"I do," Arthur nodded, gesturing Merlin to come forward with the decapitated snakes head. He handed it to Uther, who turned around to examine it.

"Let me see the shield," Uther asked Valiant.

"What if he?" Morgana went to ask in concern.

"He couldn't attack the king in court," Amara shook her head. "That would be stupid. He'll be fine," she said nervously.

"Be careful, my Lord," Arthur warned their father, drawing his sword in case he had to defend the king.

Amara noticed Gaius arrive into the court and Merlin quickly moved towards him, but Amara kept her eyes on her father, she didn't trust Valiant. "That doesn't look good," Morgana whispered.

"What doesn't?" Amara asked.

"Look at Merlin," she pointed out. "It doesn't look like Gaius gave him good news." Amara turned to look and noticed the anxious look on their faces. Something must have happened to Ewan. The whole case was about to fall apart.

"As you can see my Lord, it's just an ordinary shield," Valiant tried to explain.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive," Arthur said, defending his accusations to the court.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther asked of his son.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. The venom made him grievously ill. However, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that knight Valiant is using magic," Arthur explained. Amara couldn't get his attention to tell him to stop, he hadn't looked her way.

"Where is this witness?"

"He should be here," Arthur stuttered, turning around to look for Merlin. When he saw Merlin and Gaius talking he quickly made his way over to them.

"I'm waiting!" Uther snapped.

Arthur turned around to look at Amara, she shook her head. She couldn't help, she hadn't seen the snakes, she only believed the story. Arthur nodded and began slowly walking back towards their father, "I'm afraid the witness is dead."

"So you have no proof to support these allegations," Uther said irritated. "Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

"No. But my servant fought the snakes…" as soon as he said that Amara cringed. She knew exactly how Uther would take that, he didn't care for the word of a servant.

"Your servant?" he sneered. "You make these outrageous accusations against a knight, on the word of your servant?"

"I believe he's telling the truth," Arthur defended.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" knight Valiant queried, as he came to stand next to the king making Amara almost gasp, that was a bold move.

Merlin stormed forward to defend himself, "I've seen those snakes come alive."

Uther's face turned to rage and he yelled, "how dare you interrupt!? Guards!" he ordered, and they grabbed Merlin's arms to escort him from the room.

Arthur made no move to defend his servant when knight Valiant spoke up, "my Lord."

"Wait!" Uther ordered the guards.

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account," Valiant said, garnering back the goodwill of the court.

"You see?" the king asked Arthur. "This is how a true knight behaves. With gallantry and honour."

"My Lord, if you son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal," Valiant offered.

"Can you believe this?" Amara whispered to Morgana.

"Arthur will have no choice but to fight him now," Morgana replied.

"I told him to wait for knight Ewan. He should have waited," Amara sighed.

"Is this true?" Uther asked Arthur, thinking his son was a coward. "Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No," Arthur replied firmly.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

Arthur looked around the court, he had no choice but to revoke the accusation. "Obviously, there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against knight Valiant," he said regretfully. "Please accept my apology."

"Accepted," Valiant smirked.

Arthur turned and stormed out of court, Morgana went to try to say something to him, but Amara held her back, "you need to let him calm down first."

"Court dismissed," Uther yelled. He was in a mood, "Amara!" he said, ordering his daughter forward as the court began clearing.

"I'll wait outside," Morgana whispered before exiting.

"Father," Amara said as she walked towards him.

"I saw Arthur look at you, did you have a hand in this as well?"

"I told Arthur to wait for knight Ewan. I told him not to bring the accusation forward without knight Ewan," she defended.

"So you encouraged this?"

"I believe the boy," Amara tried to explain.

"A servant!"

"A servant that saved Arthur's life only a few days ago. You appointed him to the royal household because he saved your son. What if he's just doing it again?" Amara asked.

"I take the crime of magic seriously…"

"I know."

"Don't interrupt!" he yelled. "I take it seriously, but I will not have the good name of any knight or noble besmirched in my court without the proper evidence, do you hear me?"

"I do," Amara grumbled.

"Go," Uther said dismissing his daughter with a wave. Amara curtsied to her father before turning around and marching out of the room.

"I heard," Morgana said as Amara exited.

"He was yelling, I'm sure everyone heard," she grumbled. "Has anyone seen Lilia?" she snapped. "What's the point in a maid if they're never around?" she said as she stormed away from Morgana and towards her chambers. She threw open the doors to her chambers to see her breakfast plates still sitting at her table and her room untidy. "Lilia!" she yelled. She was in no mood to deal with laziness. She turned to the guards that were stationed in the corridor leading to her room. "Have you seen my maid?"

"No your highness," they replied.

Amara glared before she slammed the doors behind her and stormed over to her window seat and throwing herself down on it. There was a very good chance Arthur may die facing knight Valiant, and she just wasn't ready for that.

* * *

Amara sat at the table in Arthur's room, both of them picking at their dinner in silence, not knowing what their next dinner would look like. "I'm going to practise," he said standing up. "Stay and eat, I'll be back soon."

"Fine," she grumbled as he left the room.

Half an hour later he came back, "you haven't touched your dinner," he noted as he stood in front of the fire.

"Neither have you," she argued.

"Don't snap at me, Amara," he groaned.

"I'm sorry," she said, throwing down her fork. "I'm scared and I'm angry, I don't know what's going to happen to you tomorrow and that terrifies me, I don't know where my maid is, I haven't seen her since this morning and after the court cleared earlier today I got yelled at by father for supporting the accusations against Valiant, so sorry I don't really feel in the mood to eat."

Arthur sighed, "I heard about father yelling at you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to know you were involved. That was my fault."

"It's not your fault, it's Valiants," she said before they heard footsteps in the hall. They looked over to see Merlin coming into Arthur's chambers.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight," Arthur scowled.

"Don't fight Valiant in the final tomorrow," Merlin pleaded. "He'll use the shield against you."

"I know," Arthur agreed.

"Then withdraw. You have to withdraw."

"Don't you understand?" Arthur asked. "I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight, how can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die."

"Then I die," Arthur agreed.

Amara jumped up from her seat in anger, "make sure Gaius has more of the antidote on hand Merlin," she scowled. "He'll need it," she said as she stormed from his chambers and down the hall, around the corner and into her own rooms. As she walked in the door she noticed Lilia still missing and yelled out, "Lilia!"

"Amara," Uther chastised as he came into her rooms. "Don't shout, it's not proper behaviour."

"My maid has been gone all day," she snapped. "My room is a mess, I had to go have dinner in Arthur's chambers as I didn't have anyone to go get mine and I have no one to help me prepare for bed," she said as she sat down at her table.

Uther nodded before quickly leaving the room. Amara relaxed thinking her father had left, only for him to come back into the room a moment later. "I have sent for a new maid to take the place of yours, she will be here shortly."

"I like Lilia."

"Well this new one will do until Lilia can be found," he replied, sitting down opposite her at the table. "I came to apologise. I yelled at you today, I shouldn't have done that," he said calmly. "I was angry, but it wasn't fair of me to lose my temper at you."

"I forgive you," Amara replied quietly, it was very unlike Uther to come and apologise.

Uther nodded before standing up, "I will see you at the tournament tomorrow then, goodnight Amara."

"Goodnight father," Amara said, standing up and giving her father a nod before he left the room.

"Your highness," a small voice came from the doorway.

"Come in," Amara replied as her substitute maid came in. "What is your name?"

"Juliana," she said with a curtsey.

"It's nice to meet you, Juliana," Amara said with a smile, feeling more comfortable now that she had some company.

* * *

Amara took her seat at the tournament and sat in silence as Arthur arrived. She was barely able to clap, she was too worried. She looked over and saw Morgana in the exact same state. It didn't seem like she wanted Valiant to win any longer. Both Arthur and Valiant put on their helmets and touched swords, showing they were ready to begin, "he'll be alright Amara," Uther said, he could feel the anxiety rolling off the girl.

"I hope so," she breathed.

"He always wins."

Both men raised their swords, Valiant yelled, and the fight began. All Amara could hear was the sound of swords clanging, she could barely watch, but she knew her father wouldn't let her look away. It appeared as though Arthur was beating Valiant. No one was as skilled as Arthur, but that also put him at the bigger risk of Valiant using his shield. Valiant fought back, knocking Arthur back a few feet with the shove of his shield. Uther leaned forward, enjoying watching such a competitive fight. Arthur hadn't had an even match in years. Valiant's aggressive style started to get the better of Arthur as he used his sword to hit fast.

Arthur spun out of the attack against him and got a hit on Valiant's shield, "yes!" Uther cheered.

Arthur attacked Valiant's armour, knocking the helmet off the man's head. Arthur took a step back and removed his own helmet in an act of sportsmanship, evoking loud cheers from the crowd. "What's he doing?" Amara asked frantically.

"Giving the people what they want," Uther smiled. Valiant then pulled off the chainmail protecting his head. Arthur having to follow suit and do the same in order to not appear the coward. Even this move slowed Uther's clapping, he was the heir to the throne, he couldn't be reckless with his life.

Valiant then lunged at Arthur. He got close enough to knock Arthur's exposed head back with his shield, making Amara gasp and grab her fathers arm. Arthur stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground, yet Valiant still charged towards him. Even this made Uther jerk forward, on the verge of getting the guards to intervene. Valiant stood on Arthur's shield, trapping him to the ground and went to stab his sword into him. In the knick of time, Arthur slid his arm out of the shield and rolled away from the attack before quickly getting to his feet. "He has no shield!" Amara said in a panic as Valiant continued attacking.

Valiant managed to fling Arthur's sword away from him, leaving Arthur no choice but to tackle a man possessing both his sword and his shield. Valiant shoved Arthur into a wall, luckily before he could strike Arthur down, Arthur managed to knee him in the stomach and shove him off him. Arthur managed to move back into the middle of the arena when Amara let out a scream.

"What is it?" Uther asked panicked.

"Magic!" she yelled and pointing towards Valiant. There were two snakes that had just come alive from Valiant's shield. Everyone else in the crowd quickly noticed and everyone stood up in fright.

"What are you doing?" they heard Valiant speak to the snakes. "I didn't summon you."

"He is using magic," Uther growled.

"He has no sword," Amara stuttered.

"And now they all see you for what you really are," Arthur sneered.

Valiant chuckled and the snakes then slithered from the shield, to the ground. "Kill him!" Valiant ordered his snakes. They started lunging forward for Arthur as he quickly backed up towards the royal box.

"Arthur!" Morgana yelled, making him turn around as she threw him a sword she'd just stolen off a guard. Arthur swung the sword and quickly decapitated the snakes, killing them. He then quickly repositioned to defend himself from Valiant as Valiant kept attacking him. Valiants actions were panicked and Arthur was quickly able to disarm him before running him through with the sword. He released his hold on Valiant and he quickly tumbled to the ground dead. Amara released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding as the crowd began cheering their champion and prince.

Uther turned to face Amara, "Arthur was right," he sighed. "You were right to support your brother Amara," he said remorsefully.

"He's ok," Amara smiled. "Like you said. Arthur always wins."

* * *

Amara was beside her father at the feast, having already been escorted in by him as he turned to the people. "My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion," he said before starting a round of applause.

Morgana waited at the entrance for Arthur to escort her in. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation before they clearly started arguing, which followed their usual pattern of conversation. Morgana turned away from Arthur and stormed over to Amara, "what was that about?"

"Arthur won't accept that I saved him," she scowled.

"You did save him," Amara smiled as Gwen walked up to them.

"Yes, well he's too proud to admit that," she scowled before smiling.

"He may not admit it, but he knows it," Amara smirked before leaving and walking over to her brother.

"Don't listen to a word Morgana says," he said immediately.

"Oh I don't need to," she smiled, "I was there. I saw it all."

"Exactly," he agreed.

"I saw Morgana save you."

"No," he argued. "That is not what happened."

"It what I saw from where I was sitting."

"Well, then your view was obstructed."

"I was in the royal box, you can't get better seats," she said with an eye roll. "Did you at least say thank you?" Arthur didn't answer, "did father apologise to you?" she asked.

"You know he won't," Arthur said, resigned to the fact. "He doesn't apologise to me. He'll only ever apologise to you and Morgana."

"Yes, well we are his favourites," she chuckled.

"There's no point in even denying that."

"Princess Amara," Leon greeted coming up to the pair.

"Sir Leon," Amara smiled.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I was supervising the clearing of Valiant's chambers, in case there were magical artefacts hidden, and I'm afraid to say I made a grim discovery."

"Which was?" Amara asked as he hesitated.

"Your maid, Lilia. It appears she may have stumbled upon Valiant using the shield. We found her dead with snake bites on her neck," he said quietly making Amara freeze.

"Valiant killed my maid?"

"It appears so, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news my lady," Leon said, bowing before he walked away.

"Amara, I'm sorry," Arthur sympathised.

"I'm glad you killed him," she said taking a deep breath. She'd never managed to maintain a consistent maid as Morgana had, Amara and Arthur always ran through a number of servants, but Lilia had been kind and sweet. She didn't deserve her fate.


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

**A new chapter! I hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

"Your highness," Juliana greeted, curtsying in the doorway of Amara's room.

"Yes, Juliana?"

"You are scheduled to go for a walk in the lower town today. I'm afraid Lady Morgana was suffering from nightmares last night so she won't be joining you."

"Very well," Amara said standing up and walking out of her chambers. "It's no fun without Morgana," she sighed, "she's so much better with the people."

"It's not difficult my lady."

"No?" Amara asked. "How would you suggest I approach it then?"

"Just be kind. They don't need much to lift their spirits. They adore you and they so rarely get to see you."

"Be kind," Amara nodded. "I can do that."

"Give them a smile, talk to them, ask how their day is. If you try and relate to them they'll appreciate it."

* * *

Amara had been walking through the town when she spotted Merlin and Gaius. "Merlin?" Amara asked walking up to him.

"Your highness!" he said in a panic.

"Are you alright?" she asked trying to peer over his shoulder to see what he was trying to block from her view.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"Shouldn't you be tending to my brother?" she smirked.

"Gaius needed my help."

"With what?" Amara asked. Gaius gasped from behind Merlin, as he turned over a body on the ground. Hearing the gasp, Merlin turned to look, giving Amara a view of the man's body. He was terrifyingly pale, with veins protruding from his skin and only the whites of his eyes visible. "Good God!" Amara gasped.

"Merlin!" Gaius chastised as he looked up to see the Princess staring. "Don't get too close," he warned her. Amara turned to look behind her and breathed a sigh of relief that Juliana and her guards were waiting a while back as she had directed and they couldn't see.

"You have to cover him," Amara said walking over to a cart and grabbing a sheet to hand to Merlin. "This will start a panic," she whispered.

"You're right," Gaius agreed as Merlin covered the body. "People mustn't see this, not until we know what caused it."

"Your highness," people greeted as they walked past her. Amara nodded and smiled politely while they passed by.

"You don't know what could have caused this?" Amara asked.

"No," Gaius said with a shake of the head. "You should go back to the castle my Lady, it may not be safe here."

Amara nodded her head before turning around quickly and walking over to Juliana and the guards, "we're going back," she said without stopping.

* * *

"Guinevere!" Amara greeted with a smile as the girl walked into her chambers.

"I picked these for you," she smiled as she held out a bunch of flowers.

"Oh, Gwen!" Amara said with a wide smile as she took the flowers and smelt them. "Thank you! I adore them. Juliana," she said handing them to her new servant to go put them in water.

"Right away my lady," she said taking the flowers.

"Amara," Arthur's voice boomed as he stormed into her chambers.

"Excuse you," she snapped at his rudeness.

"Come," Arthur said jerking his head for her to come to him.

"You are so rude!" she hissed as she walked up to him, he softly touched her elbow and guided her to the corner of her room, away from the ears of the two maids. "What is going on?" she asked, now reading the anxiousness of his stance.

"I'm doubling your guards. You'll have two directly outside your chambers and three will follow you around."

"No, what, why?" she asked annoyed.

"Fathers orders."

"What aren't you telling me? Father knows I hate guards following me."

"There's been a death…"

"Yes I know, I saw it in the lower town."

Arthur shook his head, "no, another one. He was found dead in the courtroom this morning."

Amara's eyes widened, "Gaius didn't know what the cause was of the one he found this morning."

Arthur turned and looked behind his shoulders before whispering "father didn't want me to tell you, but Gaius believes the cause is sorcery," he said, making Amara's eyes widen. "I'm conducting door-to-door searches, increasing guard presence everywhere. Father believes the whole city may be wiped out if we do not find the sorcerer."

"Does Gaius know how it is spread yet?" she asked.

"No," Arthur sighed as he pushed his hair back. "Don't be frightened though. I've loaned Gaius the use of my servant to try and speed things up. Just be cautious ok? No more visits to the town," he said as he placed his hand on her arm to comfort her before leaving the room.

* * *

Amara was on her way to the courtroom that night to see her father when she walked past a window and froze. There were many dozens of bodies lined up in the square outside, all covered in tarps. Amara quickened her pace, "are all those bodies from the illness?" she asked franticallly as she walked into the room, her guards stopping outside the door to wait for her.

"Yes," Uther replied solemnly with a nod of his head.

"It's spreading too quickly. How is that possible?"

"You mustn't panic Amara. No one who resides in the castle has died yet, it hasn't spread here yet."

"Yet," Amara highlighted. "It could come here still."

"We can only hope Arthur's search has found some evidence or information as to the cause of this."

As soon as he said that, Arthur came through the door and Uther left his daughter's side and walked towards Arthur, "we've searched everywhere, the entire city," Arthur said glumly.

"Nothing?" Uther asked.

Arthur shook his head sadly, "I don't know where else to look."

"Has Gaius made any progress?" Amara asked.

"Not that I'm aware," Arthur replied.

"I want you to impose a curfew," Uther told Arthur. "No one is to be allowed on the streets after the great bell."

"Father," Arthur agreed with a nod.

"And cordon off the lower town."

Both Arthur and Amara frowned at this, "why?" Arthur asked.

"Because that's where most of the victims are," Uther explained. "Let's isolate it. Stop this disease from spreading."

"But they'll all die," Amara said shocked.

"Exactly," Arthur agreed. "What about the people who live there?"

"We can't abandon them. They're our people."

"Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do?" Uther asked at a loss. "I have to protect the rest of the city." Arthur nodded before turning and leaving. "Don't look at me like that Amara. I have no choice."

"I know," Amara sighed, hating to agree. "It's just sad," she said quietly before turning and leaving the room, her guards closing the door behind her and following her to her chambers.

* * *

"Gwen?" Amara asked as she spotted her friend running through the castle the next afternoon. "Gwen? Gwen stop," she called, forcing her to freeze. "What's wrong?" she asked as she walked up to her friend, spotting her tear-streaked face.

"It's my father," she cried. "He has the sickness."

Amara moved forward to hug her friend in comfort, when two of her guard crossed their poles in front of her, stopping her from getting to Gwen. "What do you think you're doing?" Amara yelled at them.

"King's orders. She has had contact with an infected person, your highness, the king has ordered us to prevent all contact with infected peoples," he said seriously before looking forward.

"Let me past," Amara ordered, only for the guards to ignore her. "Now!" they still ignored her. "Gwen… I'm…" she tried to apologize as she realized she wasn't going to be allowed to get close enough to Gwen to comfort her.

"It's ok," Gwen cried. "Morgana gave me the day off so I'm going to be with my father," she said hurrying away. As soon as Gwen was out of sight, the guards relaxed and pulled their poles back. Amara could only glare at them before turning and marching back the way she had just come.

* * *

Amara was in the dining room with Arthur and her father, they had been told Gaius had an update on the cause of the illness. "Sire," Gaius greeted the king as he came into the room.

"Gaius, I take it you have news."

"I do sire, I have found the cause of the illness," he said, coming forward to put a tube with a dead flower down on the table. "It's being spread in the water." Arthur and Amara both went to pick it up when Gaius quickly interrupted them, "don't touch it," he warned. "I had this in the water for no more than a few hours."

"Where's the water from?" Uther asked.

"The pump from where the people take their daily supply."

"We have to stop the people from using it," Arthur said.

"How? That's impossible," Amara said, looking at her brother wide-eyed as they realized the gravity of the situation.

"The city cannot survive without water," Gaius agreed.

"Then we have to find this sorcerer," Uther growled angrily.

"I don't believe that they're inside Camelot," Arthur told him.

"Then extend the search to the villages," Uther snapped.

Arthur nodded, "we've started. But I can't search the entire kingdom."

"And I can't stand by and watch our people die," Uther argued. Arthur sighed and nodded before walking out. Amara nodded to her father politely before following her brother out.

* * *

"Have you heard the news?" Juliana asked as she walked into Amara's chambers to clean.

Amara turned away from looking at the bodies out her windows and asked "what news?"

"About Gwen's father."

"Oh no," she said sadly. "Has he died?"

"No," she said shaking her head with a smile. "I was just talking to Gwen then, he has recovered."

"Recovered?" Amara asked, walking towards her.

"Yes, all better. He's back at work, his skin is clear. It's a miracle."

Amara frowned, no one had survived yet, how was this possible. "I have to go," she said, maybe this was how they'd find a cure. She walked quickly from her room, the guards following right behind, and went around the corner into Arthur's chamber, "Arthur, thank god you're here," she sighed.

"I've just finished my lunch Amara sorry," he said walking past her, "I have to go back out."

"But I have news," she said following him.

"Amara, it's not a good time," he said irritated. "Go back to your chambers, or Morgana's, I can't stay and chat."

"But I have news regarding the illness," she scowled and Arthur stopped walking and turned to look at her, ready to listen. "My servant came in and she told me she heard of someone who has survived the illness."

"Survived?" Arthur asked. "That's not possible."

"That's what I thought. Arthur, it's Guinevere's father. I saw Gwen yesterday she was distraught. Her father's Tom, the blacksmith. Morgana sent her home yesterday, she was so upset, he shouldn't have made it through the night. My servant Juliana told me she just spoke to Gwen. Gwen told her that her father is better, he's back at work, his skin's clear of the veins. He's completely healed overnight."

"How?" Arthur asked perplexed.

"I have no idea, I came straight to you. What if he can help find a cure? You have to go talk to him."

Arthur nodded, "thank you, Amara, I mean it," he said, quickly running away to investigate.

* * *

"It's getting worse," Morgana sighed as she and Amara looked out the window.

"It's in the water though," Amara sighed. "How do you stop that? People need water. Arthur will find something. Maybe Gwen's father ate something that counteracted the disease?"

"Seize her," they heard Arthur say as he stormed into Morgana's chambers. Amara and Morgana looked at each other, having no idea what he was talking about.

"No," they heard Gwen whimper, and their eyes widened.

"Guinevere, I am arresting you for crimes in contravention to the laws of Camelot that you did practice enchantments," Arthur said as Amara and Morgana ran to the entrance of the chambers to see Gwen being dragged away by two guards.

"Gwen?" Morgana called out.

"What have I done? I haven't done anything!" Gwen cried. "Help me, please!" she called back to them.

"What are you doing?" Amara yelled at her brother.

"I found a magic poultice in her house," he explained.

"Well that's ridiculous," Morgana dismissed.

"You already checked her house, there was nothing there!" Amara snapped.

"How else do you explain her father's recovery?" he asked them.

"She's innocent," Morgana swore. "I know she's innocent."

"What can I do?" he asked irritated. "I can't turn a blind eye," he snapped before leaving the room.

"No!" Amara yelled as she stormed after him. "Arthur!" she yelled, but he just ignored her and went to walk in front of the guards dragging Gwen. "I told you about Tom so you could have something to investigate to find a cure, not so you could arrest his daughter!"

"I have evidence."

"The evidence is wrong!" she yelled as she ran to keep up with him.

"No, please," Gwen begged. "Listen to me. Please. I haven't done anything wrong. You have to listen to me, please. I'm innocent, I swear. Let me go!"

"Arthur!" Amara yelled as she grabbed his arm to try to slow him down. "We've known Gwen since we were children, she's not an enchantress! You know what father will do to her," she hissed.

"I have to enforce the law," Arthur snapped back at her. "I found the evidence, I have to act."

"I swear to you!" Gwen begged. "Merlin," she yelled seeing him behind her and Amara looked back to see Merlin being stopped by Gaius. "Merlin, please help me," she pleaded desperately. "Why won't you listen to me? Merlin, please."

"Arthur if she practices magic why is she allowing herself to be dragged along the ground? She could escape. Take her to Uther and you're condemning an innocent girl!"

"How do you explain the poultice?" he asked.

"Who's to say it's magic? Maybe she bought it from a stall out of desperation?"

"The poultice glows, Amara. I know magic when I see it."

"It doesn't mean Gwen caused the disease! Why would she allow her father to be infected in the first place? Gwen is a good-hearted girl, you know this. Stop it!"

"It's too late," he said as they approached the courtroom. "Now stay quiet in there," he warned before they entered. "You won't do Guinevere any good if you're yelling at father."

"Please listen to me. I have done nothing. Please," Gwen begged as the guards dragged her into the court behind Arthur and Amara. "I swear, I haven't done anything," she cried as the guards threw her on the floor. Amara immediately went to help her up, when Arthur quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her to his side.

"Well done," Uther congratulated Arthur. Amara went to argue when Arthur gently squeezed her arm to keep her quiet. She'd do no one any good if she started yelling.

"Why will no one believe me?" Gwen asked frantically. "He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything."

"I believe you," Morgana said walking into the room.

Amara ripped her arm out of Arthur's grip and stood next to Morgana, "as do I. Gwen is innocent."

"Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal," Morgana suggested. "Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally."

"He's a blacksmith, he's strong, he's fit, he could recover from illness easily," Amara nodded.

"What of this poultice that was found?" Uther asked, turning to Arthur.

"What poultice?" Gwen asked. "I don't know anything about a poultice."

"It was found in your house," Uther sneered. "Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion," he ordered as he stood up from his chair.

"I can't," Gwen said shaking her head.

"Then I can show you no mercy," Uther said.

"You wouldn't show mercy anyway," Amara argued.

"Amara," Arthur warned quietly, grabbing her arm and pulling her back so their father wouldn't focus on her. There was nothing he hated more than being contradicted in front of the court

"I'm not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness," Gwen tried to explain.

"If you will not undo your sorcery you force my hand and I must find you guilty," the king declared.

"But I've told you…" Gwen begged.

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance, I have no choice but to sentence you to death. I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you. Take her away," he said and the guards grabbed Gwen and dragged her out as she cried and begged on her way out.

The rest of the court quickly cleared out and Amara turned to Arthur who was looking down in shame, "now you feel guilty?" she hissed, pulling her arm away as she turned to petition her father to spare Gwen.

"I know Gwen," Morgana said stepping up to Uther, "she's my maidservant, not an enchantress."

"Have you ever seen an enchantress?" Uther asked, turning to face them. "Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye."

"I have seen the way the girl works," Morgana pleaded. "Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this?"

"We've known Gwen's family for years. Her mother was stationed in Sir Leon's household," Amara begged. "We'd have known before if she was a sorceress. Please, she's innocent. The poor girl doesn't have a mean bone in her body."

"Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with the snap of her fingers?" Morgana asked before she sneered, "like an idle king."

Amara's eyes immediately widened, Morgana always pushed Uther too far. He immediately went from listening to them quietly to angry as he turned to her and growled, "you have no right!"

"But you have the right to cast judgment on that girl!"

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom."

"Gwen is part of this kingdom," Amara pleaded. "She is not the cause of this plague."

"I take no pleasure in this."

"But you are sentencing the wrong person," Morgana said, on the verge of tears.

"They're right father," Arthur agreed, stepping to stand next to his sister. "You hear the word magic, you no longer listen."

"You saw it for yourself, she used enchantments," Uther countered.

"Yes, maybe," Arthur admitted. "But to save her dying father. That does not make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of kindness, of love; the other of evil. I don't believe evil is in this girl's heart."

"The two cannot co-exist in the same heart, father, please," Amara pushed.

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do," Uther said, scowling at the three of them. "I've suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about that girl then she must die or the whole kingdom may perish," he lectured as he took a seat.

"I understand that," Arthur conceded before stopping as he caught their father's eye.

"One day you may become king," Uther reprimanded Arthur. "Then you will understand that certain decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."

"I know witchcraft is an evil, father," Arthur snapped. "So is injustice."

"And this," Amara said nodding, "is a huge injustice against Gwen."

"Yes, I am yet to become king and I don't know what kind of king I will be," Arthur continued. "But I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime."

Uther stood up, "I fear you are right," he said and Amara began to smile before it quickly fell when he continued with, "she has played with fire and sadly she must die by fire." Morgana gasped and walked out of the courtroom before she could burst into tears in front of the king.

"You are making a mistake," Amara breathed. "If you kill her, Morgana and I will never forgive you," she hissed before storming out, tears falling down her face.

"Amara," Arthur said as he ran after her. "Amara, I'm…"

"It's not your fault," she said wiping her tears.

"I brought her here."

"You had no choice," she sniffled. "You found a poultice. I don't think she's responsible for that either, but I understand, you have a job to do. You know she didn't start this plague though."

"I know."

"Killing her won't help anything. He'll want to kill her first thing tomorrow morning. Arthur, please," she said taking his hand, "please, we have until then to find out who is really responsible, please help her."

"I'll do my best, I promise."

"I'm going to go see her, I'm sorry for yelling at you before," she said removing her hands from his and taking off to grab her coat from her room.

* * *

"Gwen!" Amara gasped as she reached her cell.

"Amara," she gasped and stood up before trying to move toward her, only to be stopped by the shackles chaining her to the wall.

"They shackled you," Amara gasped. "Guards!" she yelled, "guards!"

After a moment a guard appeared around the corner, "your highness?"

"Remove these shackles at once."

"She's a prisoner, your highness, we keep them shackled," he tried to explain.

"And I am ordering you to take them off this girl! She is not going anywhere, unshackle her at once!" The guard hesitated before nodding as he moved to open the door to Gwen's cell and unshackle her chains before stepping back out and shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you," Gwen sniffled as she stepped closer to the door so she could sit down and lean against it.

"I'm so sorry Gwen, this is my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm the one who told Arthur about your father getting better. I thought it would help find a cure, not lead to this."

"It's ok, please don't feel bad."

"Just so you know," Amara said, trying to smile, "Arthur, Morgana, and I all screamed at father."

"I wish you hadn't done that," she said sadly.

"I'd do anything for you Gwen, you have to know that."

"Morgana visited me," she said sadly, "so did Merlin."

"Amara," Arthur called out.

"I have to go, I'll be back, it's not over yet Gwen, don't give up."

"Please, do me a favor," she asked.

"Anything."

"Don't forget me."

"Never," she said before running to Arthur. "What is it?" she asked.

Arthur grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the stairs, "I've tried, I can't find anything else. Father's brought forward the execution, it's to happen tonight now."

"What?" Amara asked spinning around. "No."

"He doesn't want to do it, Amara."

"Then he shouldn't. I need to find Morgana," she said running away from her brother.

* * *

Morgana and Amara were running to Gaius' chambers, hoping he'd uncovered more about the illness that might be used to clear Gwen's name. Morgana slammed the door open and stormed in, "they're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

"We're trying," Gaius said hoping to calm the nerves of the two girls in front of him.

"Please anything, we need something. We only have a few hours. My father won't delay the execution, it has to be now," Amara whimpered.

"Please, just tell us what we can do to help," Morgana pleaded.

"We need Arthur," Merlin replied.

"Arthur?" Morgana asked confused.

"There's a monster, an afanc, in the water supply," Merlin said coming up to them.

"An af… what?" Amara asked confused.

"Afanc," Merlin said again. "That's what's causing the plague."

"We must tell Uther," Morgana said.

"No," Amara said, "he will just think Gwen put it there."

"She's right," Gaius agreed. "The afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it."

"So what are we to do?" Morgana asked.

"We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense," Merlin told them.

"And that's why you need Arthur," Morgana nodded.

"You need Arthur's muscle," Amara understood.

"He's our best chance," Merlin accepted. "But he won't want to disobey the king."

"He will when I'm through with him," Amara said taking off out of Gaius' room.

"I'm coming," Morgana yelled as she ran after her.

* * *

"So we wait?" Morgana asked.

Amara nodded, "start crying a bit," she said as she pinched Morgana's cheeks to flush them slightly. "He has a hero complex, he hates seeing women cry, he'll want to help."

Morgana sniffled a bit as they heard Arthur enter his chamber, as soon as he caught sight of the two forlorn-looking girls he asked, "are you two alright?" Both of them just looked down sadly, "I'm sorry about all this," he said filling in the silence as he gestured to the mess on his table, "Merlin's not been in today."

"It's sad that you can't clean up your own mess," Amara said quietly.

"Neither can you," he defended and Amara dropped her head further and sobbed dramatically.

"I'm sorry," he apologized awkwardly.

Amara elbowed Morgana, Arthur was weak, it was the perfect time to strike, "poor, Merlin," Morgana sighed, playing her role in the plan.

"Yeah," Arthur agreed.

"To offer to give up his life to save Gwen's," she continued. Arthur had told Amara what had happened while she'd been in the cells talking to Gwen. Merlin had confessed to being the sorcerer in order to save Gwen from the pyre and of course, Amara told Morgana. "I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much."

"No, I certainly can't imagine that either," Arthur snarked and Amara looked up to frown at him.

"That's because you're not like Merlin," Morgana snapped back, recovering well from her blunder before as her words made Arthur freeze. "He's a lover."

Arthur shrugged, "yeah, maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love."

Arthur turned to put some clothes away and Morgana smirked at Amara, they had him, "sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armor." Arthur rolled his eyes as he walked back over, he realized what the two were doing now. "There's not one of them that's able to stand up for what is right."

Arthur sighed, "what do you two want me to do?"

Amara immediately smiled, "told you it would work," she smiled at Morgana.

"Your idea?" he asked his sister and she nodded. "You have an evil streak about you," he smiled softly.

"We spoke to Merlin, he and Gaius figured out that what's poisoning the water supply is a magical creature called an Afanc. It's in the water supply we just need your muscle to help destroy it," Amara tried to explain quickly. "That will stop the plague and we can only hope that father will listen to reason after that."

Arthur nodded, "so once we destroy it, this will be over?" he asked and they nodded. "That might just work," he agreed as he walked over to grab his coat and sword. "Father was hesitating with calling the execution before I saw it. He's just desperate to save the people," he said as they started walking. "He doesn't want to hurt you two, if this works he might just let her go."

* * *

The three of them met Merlin in the square and Amara looked up at the pyre prepared for Gwen in terror and they all picked up the pace, Arthur already withdrawing his sword in anticipation. Merlin unlocked the doors to the water supply and they all stepped through the door. Arthur grabbed three torches and lit them, handing one to Amara, one to Morgana and keeping one himself. They started to walk through the cave system when he finally spoke, "you better be right about this Merlin." As soon as he said that a low growl rumbled through the caves, making the group freeze. Morgana and Amara gasped and reached out for each other's hands. Arthur turned to check on the girls and they immediately released their hold on each other's hand and straightened up, not wanting to appear frightened. Arthur sighed, "you two should stay here."

"We're coming with you," Morgana protested.

"We're not staying here to get picked off by this monster, we're definitely coming," Amara agreed.

"No," Arthur said firmly.

Amara frowned, "you're not the king yet, you don't make our decisions."

"Scared we'll show you up?" Morgana challenged.

"Father will slam us all in chains if he knew I'd endangered either one of you," Arthur tried to reason.

"What father doesn't know won't hurt him, I'd argue we're in more danger standing here than going with you."

"I'm telling you both, turn back. You could get hurt."

"So could you, if you don't get out of our way," Morgana smirked as she jerked her head for Amara and they both smiled as they pushed past him. They heard Arthur sigh before he relented and followed them. "How are we going to find it?"

"Just hope we do before it finds us," Merlin suggested.

"Stop," Arthur ordered and they all spun around to look where he was facing.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"It's just a shadow."

"Jumping at shadows again Arthur?" Amara teased.

"I've never done that," he said rolling his eyes before they continued walking. They reached the water catchment and noticed there were three different paths ahead. "Spread out," Arthur instructed and Morgana and Amara nodded, sticking together as they went down one path.

"Splitting up does not seem like a good idea," Amara whispered. They'd barely left their starting place when they heard a roar and Arthur yell out, "Arthur!" Amara yelled as they ran back towards the water catchment.

As they arrived they saw Arthur standing there with his sword raised in defense, "what is it? Are you alright?" Morgana asked fearfully.

"Yeah," Arthur said quickly to calm them down.

"Did you see it?" Merlin asked as he arrived back.

"Yes," Arthur snapped.

"What did it look like?" Merlin asked.

"It's quick," Arthur replied as he looked around.

"That's not exactly a word to describe what something looks like," Amara snapped.

Morgana then let out a scream and they looked over to see the creature standing just in front of her. Arthur ran forward toward the monster as Merlin moved to stand in front of the two girls. Arthur took a swing at it with his sword but by the time he'd followed through, the creature was already gone.

"Where is it?" Amara asked looking around frantically.

"I don't know," Arthur growled as he circled around trying to catch sight of it.

"I think it's gone this way," Merlin yelled, pinpointing which tunnel the growling from the creature was coming from. Arthur pushed in front of them to take the lead as they marched down the tunnel, as they reached the end, they saw the creature slowly coming out to block the corridor.

"How do you kill that thing?" Amara gasped, it was huge. Arthur moved forward and tried to attack it with his sword but he could get close enough to take a proper swing. "It doesn't like the fire," Amara breathed as she noticed it shrink back whenever Arthur's torch got close. "It doesn't like fire," she said louder and Morgana moved forward and waved her torch in its face to try and force it back. It roared and swipe its arm, knocking the torch out of Morgana's hands. Amara reached forward and grabbed Morgana's cape, holding her torch up as she pulled her friend backward.

Arthur immediately jumped in front of them when it got too close to them and roared. He held his torch as close to it as he could, slowly corralling it back until he got trapped against a wall. Amara went forward to try and help but Morgana yanked her against the wall where it was safe.

"Arthur, use the torch!" Merlin yelled as the creature came up on its hind legs, ready to attack. Arthur held the torch up at the same time a strong wind burst through the tunnels, propelling the flames towards the creature, engulfing it in flames. Morgana and Amara pressed themselves up against the wall, trying to shrink away from the heat as the creature screamed as it died.

"Are you two ok?" Arthur asked, running up to the two girls after the creature had perished.

Amara and Morgana both nodded, "father," Amara said quickly and Arthur nodded.

"Merlin, get Morgana back to the castle, Amara and I are going to stop the execution," he said, and the two took off running to the castle.

* * *

"Father! Father!" the two of them yelled as they burst into the courtroom they knew he'd be pacing in.

"You have to call off the execution," Arthur huffed.

"We've been through this, I have no choice," he said sadly.

"It's over, it's over," Amara breathed.

"Sit down, Amara," Uther sighed as he pulled out a chair, "you shouldn't run, it's not proper."

"The plague is over father, you don't have to execute Guinevere," Amara said as her breath began returning.

"What do you mean?"

Arthur went to begin explaining but Amara quickly cut him off, "there was a monster in the water supply, Arthur killed it," she said as she looked pointedly at Arthur. Their father never had to know she and Morgana were down there with him, that would keep them all out of trouble.

"Is this true?" Uther asked, standing up straight.

"It is. I saw it with my own eyes. The creature was causing the disease, not Guinevere," he agreed. "I destroyed it with fire."

"The girl could have been the one who placed the creature in the water, poisoning it, this does not prove her innocence."

"Father, please," Amara begged. "The creature is dead. No one else will be infected with the disease. The people that are sick now just need to recover and without poisoned water that might be possible. We don't have to execute her today. Hold off until the evidence proves Gwen conjured the creature. If it can be proved she is to blame then we will accept that. But there's no need to rush now. Please. We can prove she's innocent if you just give Arthur time to find the true sorcerer."

"Very well," Uther agreed nodding his head.

Amara leaped up from her seat and grabbed his arms, "thank you," she said sincerely. "I have to tell Morgana," she said as she walked out of the room as quickly as she could without getting told off.

* * *

The next day, word had spread that Uther had discovered the identity of true sorcerer and Gwen's father, Amara, Morgana and Merlin were all waiting in the jails for Gwen's official release. A guard walked up and handed the prison guard a piece of paper and he nodded, before walking to Gwen's cell and opening the door, "you're free to go, all charges have been dropped," he said walking off.

"Dad," Gwen yelled in relief as her father ran in and pulled her into a hug as Amara, Merlin, and Morgana followed in behind. Amara watched the two embrace with a small amount of jealousy. Yes, Uther and her were closer than Uther and Arthur, but they'd never had the kind of relationship and affection she was seeing between Gwen and her father. Gwen released her father and moved towards the three waiting on the side, "thank you," she cried.

Morgana smiled, she'd come down last night and told Gwen the real story, explaining why her execution had been delayed. "Don't thank us, it was more Merlin," she said with a proud smile.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"He's the real hero here," Morgana smiled, she was clearly trying to push them together which made Amara giggle.

"I don't know what to say," Gwen laughed.

"I didn't do anything," Merlin chuckled nervously.

"Oh don't be so modest," Amara smiled, "you saved the day."

"I'm grateful to you all," Gwen's father Tom said with a wide smile. "Come on, Gwen," he said as he ushered her out of the cell. "Your highness," he said with a bow towards Amara before he left with Gwen.

"Merlin," Morgana said, pulling his attention to her. "I wanted you to know your secret is safe with us."

"My secret?" he asked confused.

"Come on, don't pretend. I know what you did."

"Arthur told me all about it," Amara smiled.

"Arthur knows?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Well, of course he does," Amara laughed.

"Please," Morgana smiled, "we both saw it with our own eyes."

"You did?" Merlin asked again as he began smiling.

"I understand why you don't want anyone to know," Morgana said kindly.

"Well, obviously…" he breathed in relief.

"Trust me," Morgana said as she and Amara giggled, "we won't tell anyone."

"We're like vaults," Amara laughed. "We don't reveal secrets."

"You don't mind us talking to you about it?" Morgana asked, looking to Merlin to check this was ok.

Merlin shook his head quickly, "no, it's… you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden."

"You don't hide it that well Merlin," Amara said as she touched his arm.

"Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman," Morgana said cheerily.

Merlin's smile fell and his head snapped to them, "Gwen?" he asked confused.

Morgana smirked and placed a finger to her lips, "it's our secret," she smirked before they walked away. As they walking away from Merlin, Amara looked back, Merlin seemed confused when Morgana mentioned Gwen, almost as if he thought they were talking about something different entirely. Perhaps Merlin had a different secret.


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Juliana asked as she opened the curtains in Amara's room.

"No," Amara scowled. "It most certainly is not."

"Oh," Juliana said confused. "But the sun is shining."

"I am not concerned with the sun," Amara scowled as she got out of bed. "Lord Bayard arrives today."

"But is this not a good thing?" Juliana asked. "Mercia and Camelot have been waring for some time. This will put an end to the war."

"Which is, of course, a good thing," Amara nodded as she looked out her window. "However his son Edward is also coming."

"And you do not like Edward?"

"I have never met Edward, but I have heard enough about him from Princess Mithian to have already formed my opinion of him. Princess Mithian is a very fair girl, and she describes him as the most deplorable man she has ever met."

"Are you able to avoid him while he is in Camelot?"

"If only," she sighed. "Father has asked me to keep him entertained. He is only coming here to try and court me. They're here to sign a peace treaty, but Bayard has always coveted Camelot. He wants to tie his son to it."

"Will the king make you marry him?"

"No," Amara said shaking her head. "Of course not, my father is very good to me. We are fortunate enough that Camelot does not want anything in the way of wealth. He has promised Morgana and I both that we won't have marriage forced on us, we chose our own husband so long as father approves of him."

"So then why do you not tell Prince Edward that you will not court him?"

"They're here to sign a peace treaty, it's best to humour them until it is signed. I promised father I would be civil, but from what Princess Mithian has told me it will be a struggle," she sighed as she saw blue banners enter Camelot, they had arrived. "I must get dressed. I'm going riding with Sir Leon." Juliana nodded as she pulled out the dress for the day. "No," Amara interrupted with a smirk. "I think I might wear my tunic and leggings." If she was dressed this way she wouldn't be able to greet Prince Edward before her ride.

* * *

Amara walked through the halls, avoiding the entrance of the castle in order to sneak to the stables to meet Sir Leon. As she turned the corner, she froze. Her father was standing right there, "how did I know you were going to do this?" he asked.

Amara groaned and turned around to go back to her room, "I'll go change."

"That you will," he said as he walked with her. "Dress nicely. Lord Bayard asked after your whereabouts and I told him you were going riding. Prince Edward is to accompany you."

"Father," Amara protested.

"Please, Amara. I don't want to argue this with you. You may not like the boy but you know why you must be polite."

"I do," she grumbled. "Are you sure he isn't tired from the journey?"

"That he is not. He is going to meet you at the stables. You best hurry," he said as he turned away.

Amara walked through the doors of her chambers and Juliana sprung up from cleaning the floors. "Is everything ok my lady?"

"I need to change into a nice dress," she groaned. "Prince Edward is to accompany my ride."

* * *

As soon as Amara arrived at the stables she saw Arthur, her father, Sir Leon, Lord Bayard and his son Edward waiting for her. Arthur walked towards her quickly with a smirk, he leant down to whisper to her, "trust me, you'll enjoy today much more if you look at it as a joke." Amara looked at him curiously and he smiled as he took her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow, "he's utterly ridiculous."

"Lord Bayard," Uther smiled as Arthur and Amara got closer, "this is my daughter, Princess Amara. Amara, Lord Bayard, King of Mercia."

"My lord," Amara said with a smile as she curtseyed.

"Princess Amara," he greeted as he took her hand and kissed it. "May I introduce you to my son, Prince Edward."

"Princess," Edward smirked as he kissed her hand.

"Prince Edward," Amara she said, curtseying without a smile.

"I hear your favourite path for riding is one of the most beautiful in the whole of Albion. I cannot wait to see it."

"Well Sir Leon and I do ride quite quickly, I hope you can keep up," she snarked, making Arthur snigger from behind her.

"I assure you I am quite a proficient rider."

"Shall we go then?" Amara asked, wanting the ride to be over as quickly as possible. "Are you joining us brother?" Amara asked, turning to Arthur, her eyes wide, begging him to stay.

"I'm afraid not," he smiled, making her glare. "I have some last-minute things preparations for the banquet tonight."

"Traitor," she whispered.

"Well, we'll leave you to it," Uther said, catching his daughters eye, instructing with his stare for her to behave herself.

"Yes, we will see you at the banquet tonight," Bayard smiled before he, Uther and Arthur left.

"Would you like help…" Edward went to ask.

"Sir Leon," Amara interrupted. "Could you please help me onto my horse?"

"Certainly, your highness," Leon said, walking with her over to her horse. "It's only a couple days Amara."

"I know," she huffed as she got onto her horse. She took a deep breath and smiled at Edward, "are you ready?"

"If my lady commands me to be so," he smiled. Amara grimaced as she tried to maintain her smile as they set off.

* * *

"One cannot imagine the honour," Edward said as they rode. "To be considered beautiful enough a woman to be bestowed the privilege of birthing princes. It's the highest honour any woman could achieve," he said with a smile. Amara's face was blank as she tried her best not to snipe back at him. Leon was riding behind them trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Yes, what an honour indeed," Amara said.

"It is so hard to find a woman of high enough nobility who has all the desirable attributes. Appropriate hips for a start," he said and Amara snapped her head to him, he was completely oblivious to her anger. "The woman must have hips that would be appropriate for birthing many children. It would hardly be enough to just have one child of course."

"Oh, of course."

"But also you don't want her to be too wide in the hips because that is just unflattering."

"That is quite a conundrum."

"You, of course, my lady," he said turning to her with a smile. "You have all the physical attributes to qualify yourself for the role. It is such an honour. And no doubt you also have the emotional qualities. Despite not knowing your mother yourself, I understand the instincts come naturally," he said dismissively, but the mention of her mother made her freeze.

"Shall we stop for a moment?" Leon called out, seeing her tense.

"Yes, good idea," Amara snapped. Leon quickly got off his horse and over to Amara before Edward.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her off her horse.

"Why did he have to bring mention my mother?" she hissed quietly. "The fool is a disrespectful pratt!"

"Amara, shh," he said quickly. They couldn't afford to give any offence, it could jeopardise the treaty. Amara looked over Leon's shoulder to see Edward's servant talking to him before he started to make his way back over to Amara.

"I hear there is a river nearby?" he asked.

Amara smiled kindly, they needed this treaty. "Yes, just through here," she said pointing, only for him to grab her hand and hold it as they began walking.

"I feel I should inform you that I have met with many other potential matches," he said as they walked.

"Yes, I heard you visited my dear friend Princess Mithian of Nemeth. Tell me, was she well? It has been so long since I have seen her."

"She was as well as can be expected," he shrugged. "She is not what one would call an intellectual." Amara's eyes widened. Mithian was one of the smartest people she knew. "It is so hard to think of any other woman, I must say when such loveliness is before me."

"You flatter me," Amara replied with a false giggle.

"I do so look forward to spending more time with you."

"And I with you, of course," she said, looking behind her to signal Sir Leon.

"My lady, my lord," Leon said coming up to them. "Shall we return to Camelot?" he asked. "You both must prepare for the banquet."

"Indeed we shall, what a splendid idea," Amara said, finally smiling a genuine smile to Leon as they returned to the horses.

* * *

Amara burst through the doors of Arthur's chambers, "you cockroach of a brother," she hissed. "You left me!"

"I had no choice," he laughed. "That bad was it?"

"Whatever you're thinking, worse."

"Worse?"

"Much worse. Hello Merlin," Amara said, greeting the boy as she took a seat.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"Amara went riding with Lord Bayard's son today," Arthur explained. "Prince Edward wishes to court her."

"Don't smirk," Amara snapped. "If you had come he probably would have kept his mouth shut."

"Well go on then. What did he say?" Arthur asked.

"Are either of you aware of the great honour that is bestowed upon the woman who is privileged enough to birth a prince?" she asked and Arthur nearly choked on the water he was drinking. "It gets worse. I have all the physical attributes to be a prime candidate for such an honour. Something about my hips being wide enough to give birth but not wide enough to be unattractive."

"He can't say that to you," Arthur said angrily. "You're a princess, that demands respect."

"One would imagine you couldn't say that to any woman, no matter her station," Amara pointed out. "That's not even the worst bit."

"It's worse than that?" Merlin asked.

"Oh indeed, he believes that despite me not knowing my mother my maternal instincts will kick in naturally upon having a child."

"He talked about our mother?" Arthur asked.

"He did."

Arthur was fuming. "That is unacceptable. He disrespecting you and our mother is disrespecting this kingdom. I'm going to father," he said standing up.

"No, don't," Amara panicked. "Arthur, be reasonable. We cannot tell father anything. If he hears that mother was mentioned he'll throw the treaty out. Camelot needs this treaty."

Arthur nodded and sat back down, "did he seem as though he'd pursue courting you further?"

"Of course," Amara nodded. "Bayard's always wanted access to Camelot."

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone with him again. Hopefully, he'll get the message that way and we won't have to anger Mercia."

"I swear, if Leon wasn't there I might have hit him," Amara smiled.

"Thank god for Leon then."

"Indeed," Amara smiled standing up. "Ok, well now that I've filled you in. I have a banquet to dress for," she said as she left his chambers.

* * *

Arthur escorted Amara into the hall for the banquet. On their way in, Amara caught sight of Merlin. "You didn't!" she gasped.

"Oh I did," he smiled.

Amara let out a chuckle, "you're cruel," Merlin was wearing Camelot's ceremonial servant's costume. No servant had worn that in years. It was a red outfit, with a red cape and a hat with feathers on top. Arthur led Amara to her seat before he walked back into the middle of the hall to stand beside their father as he and Bayard signed the treaty.

Amara caught the eye of Prince Edward and he smiled widely at her, Amara groaned so only Morgana could hear her and gave him a small smile back. "So I take it Mithian's account of the boy was accurate?" Morgana asked.

"More accurate than you can imagine," Amara replied as the hall erupted into applause as the treaty was completed. Bayard signalled he wanted to make a speech so Uther and Arthur returned to their seats at the Pendragon table.

"People of Camelot," he began. "For a great many years we have been mortal enemies. The blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia, and though we remember those that died, we must not allow any more to join them. As a symbol of our goodwill and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets," he said as a servant walked up to him holding a case. "To you, Uther, and your children, Arthur and Amara," he said as he raised two goblets, with Edward raising the third. "In the hope that our friendship may last. Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war." He then handed the two goblets he was holding to the servant who walked forward and handed the larger one to Uther and the smaller one to Arthur. Edward smiled and walked up and handed Amara hers. "I hope that our friendship will only grow in time," Bayard declared and Amara looked at Morgana who smirked. "And may the differences from our past, remain there." Servants came from behind and filled the new goblets with wine. Edward stepped back to his father, grabbing their own two goblets off the table and handed one to his father. Bayard raised his goblets and everyone in the hall stood to raise their own. "To your health Uther, Arthur," he took a pause and Amara began to raise the goblet to her mouth, thinking he had finished before he continued, "Princess Amara, the Lady Morgana, the people of Camelot," he said turning to face everyone gathered in the hall.

Amara raised her goblet to drink, only for Uther to start talking, causing Amara to lower her goblet yet again, she looked to the side to see Arthur was doing the exact same as her and they both smiled at each other. "And to fallen warriors on both sides," Uther added. Bayard lifted his goblet, they were finally done.

Amara raised her goblet to her mouth and was just about to take a sip when a voice yelled out, "stop! It's poison! Don't drink it!" Amara quickly lowered her goblet, looking around to see it was Merlin who had burst into the hall yelling. He ran into the hall and snatched Arthur's goblet out of his hand before he raced over to Amara and threw the goblet from her hands, sending it flying, throwing wine all over the floor.

"Merlin!" Amara yelled in shock.

"What?" Uther asked angrily.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked his eyes darting around, this could offend Bayard and jeopardise the treaty.

"Bayard laced Arthur and Amara's goblets with poison," Merlin explained and Amara's eyes widened. She looked over at Bayard who looked furious.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard yelling, drawing his sword. In response, every knight in the room from both Camelot and Mercia drew their own weapon, making Amara jump. What a great way to seal a peace treaty.

"Order your men to put down their swords," Uther demanded as Camelot guards swarmed. "You're outnumbered."

"My lady," Gaius whispered, coming to Amara's side, "you didn't drink it did you?"

"No," Amara whispered back shaking her head.

Bayard looked around nervously, "I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged."

Uther turned to Merlin, "on what grounds do you base this accusation?" he asked.

"I'll handle this," Arthur snapped, storming around the table and towards his servant. "Merlin, you idiot," he yelled. "Have we been at the sloe gin again?" he asked, he was desperate to diffuse the situation while keeping his servant out of trouble.

Uther wouldn't allow it to pass though, "unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think they're poisoned now."

Merlin looked at the king with conviction, "he was seen lacing it."

"By whom?"

"I can't say," Merlin denied.

"I won't listen to this anymore," Bayard spoke angrily.

Uther couldn't just dismiss the concern though, he walked around to Arthur's side, "pass me the goblet," he asked and Arthur took his goblet from Merlin's hands and gave it to their father.

Uther looked at it suspiciously as he walked towards Bayard, "If you're telling the truth…"

"I am," Bayard assured.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uther challenged.

Bayard nodded and put his sword away, making Amara frown. If he was guilty, he wouldn't have put away his weapon. Everyone in the hall seemed to notice, even Arthur looked back at Amara confused. Merlin wouldn't have burst in here unless something was wrong, but Bayard wouldn't submit if he'd actually tried to kill the prince and princess. Bayard leaned towards Uther and held his hand out for the goblet. He was willing to drink from it.

"No," Uther said shaking his head, now doubting Merlin. "If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Uther then turned to Merlin and held out the goblet, "he'll drink it."

"Father," Amara protested as she walked around to stand by Arthur's side. They couldn't sacrifice Merlin.

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die," Arthur argued as he held his arm out, stopping Amara getting too close.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth," Uther shrugged. He didn't care.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked as Merlin took the goblet from Uther.

"Then you have my apologies," Uther promised, "and you can do with him as you will."

"Father, give it to an animal, not a man," Amara pleaded. "The boy has proven himself a true and trusted friend of Camelot. He saved Arthur's life from the witch, he was right about the snakes in Valiant's shield."

"I don't have time to fetch an animal," Uther growled. "If he's right about this his actions will be remembered."

"Uther, please, he's just a boy, he doesn't know what he's saying," Gaius spoke up, begging mercy for his nephew.

"Then you should have schooled him better," Uther snapped, he was angry. He placed his hand on Amara's back and led her back around to the other side of the table. Amara moved back to stand in front of her seat and took Morgana's hand, no matter what happened now, it was not going to end well.

"Merlin, apologise," Arthur ordered. "This is a mistake. I'll drink it," Arthur argued reaching for the goblet

"No, no, no," Merlin said quickly, jerking the goblet away from him. "It's all right." Merlin raised the cup to Bayard and Uther before shakingly raising it to his mouth and drinking the contents. The entire room was silent as they waited to see what would happen. After a moment Merlin turned to look at Bayard who chuckled. Merlin turned back to look at the king, "it's fine."

Amara released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and muttered, "oh thank god," as Morgana squeezed her hand in comfort.

"He's all yours," Uther said to Bayard. Amara and Arthur both looked ready to argue when they heard Merlin grunt. Amara whipped her head around to see Merlin clawing at his throat.

"Merlin?" Amara asked. He was coughing, unable to get in any air. After a moment of struggling, Merlin collapsed to the ground. Arthur immediately ran to Merlin's side to help.

Amara went to run to Merlin also, but was stopped when Uther grabbed onto her arm, "it's poisoned. Guards!" he yelled. "Seize them!" Bayard had now drawn his sword again, but as Amara saw his face she only saw shock, the goblet being poisoned seemed to shock Bayard. Amara looked to her side to see Morgana looking around wide-eyed, holding up a dinner knife to defend herself.

"Father," Amara protested, trying to pull away. Merlin had saved hers and Arthur's life, she had to check on him. She couldn't see what was going on, Arthur, Gwen and Gaius were surrounding him.

"He tried to poison you," Uther said in shock. "You could have died, both you and Arthur."

"I know, I know, father please! Merlin saved my life I have to check on him." Uther seemed to snap back to reality and he released his hold on his daughter and nodded. Arthur had already carried Merlin out of the hall, no doubt to Gaius' chambers. As Amara went to run out after them she noticed hers and Arthur's goblets lying on the ground and snatched them up before running out.

* * *

"You can cure him, can't you, Gaius?" Amara heard Gwen ask as she arrived at the physician's chambers.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. I need the goblets," Gaius answered.

"I have them," Amara said as she ran through the door. She ran straight up to Gaius and handed him both.

Gaius inspected both for only a moment before he frowned, "there's something stuck on the inside," he said as he walked over to get his tweezers.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, walking towards Amara and Gaius.

"Looks like a flower petal of some kind."

"His brows on fire," Gwen told them.

"Keep him cool," Gaius instructed. "It'll help control his fever."

Amara walked over to Merlin and knelt by his side, grabbing another wet rag and holding it to his cheek, "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Ah," Gaius spoke up. "The petal comes from the mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the forest of Baloch. The flower grows on the roots of the mortaeus tree."

"That doesn't look particularly friendly," Arthur said and Amara looked up to see him pointing at a book. She quickly jumped up and ran over to see him pointing to an illustration of a monster on the page.

"Dear God, that thing looks terrifying," Amara gasped.

"A cockatrice," Gaius explained. "It guards the forest. This venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death." Amara's eyes widened and she looked over at her brother.

"My lady," Juliana said as she ran into Gaius' chambers, "I thought you returned to your chambers, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Juliana," Amara said quickly. She had to get her out of here. If Arthur was going to go look for the antidote they couldn't afford for the details to be known, Bayard might have more assassins nearby. "Go attend to the Lady Morgana tonight," she ordered.

"But my Lady…"

"Guinevere is here, she can attend to me, the Lady Morgana will need someone now please," she said as kindly as she could. Juliana nodded before scurrying out of the room.

"Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgard in search of the mortaeus flows have made it back alive," Gaius said, reading from his book.

"But it's possible. Somebody made the trip in order to put petals in Arthur and I's goblets. It can be done."

"You're right," Arthur nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"Arthur, it's too dangerous," Gaius protested.

"If I don't get the antidote what happens to Merlin?" he asked.

Gaius sighed, looking over at his nephew before answering, "the mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually, he will die."

"That's plenty of time," Amara nodded.

"I'll go talk to father," Arthur said, leaning forward to kiss Amara on the head before running out.

"Guinevere, could you please do me a favour?" Amara asked and Gwen nodded. "Run and check on Morgana for me please? Juliana's helping her so she'll be fine, I just need to know she's ok. I'll wait with Merlin until you're back."

Gwen nodded and stood up, "I'll be right back," she said racing out of the room.

"I'm so sorry Gaius," Amara said to the physician. "The poison wasn't meant for him."

"He did the right thing Amara," Gaius said, sitting down in a seat next to Merlin as Amara pressed the rag to his forehead. "I love the boy, but you and Arthur must be protected."

"Not at the expense of another's life," Amara argued. "I can't accept that."

"But you must. Many more people will die for both you and Arthur's sake. It's unfortunate, but it's the truth. It's the curse of the position you're born with."

* * *

"Gwen?" Amara asked as she arrived back.

"Morgana is fine. She said I can stay with Merlin until he's healed. Juliana can attend to you both. Thank you," Gwen answered.

"I'm going to go check in with Arthur," Amara said standing up. "Hopefully he can leave tonight," she said leaving the room and heading straight for Arthur's chambers. Amara walked in to see he was still not back yet, so she let herself in and sat down at the table. She'd only been sitting a few minutes when Arthur flung the door open and slammed his sword down on the table before standing over the fire. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be preparing to leave?" she asked only to see Arthur hang his head. "He said no, didn't he," Amara realised.

"Say what you like about the food," Morgana's voice spoke up from the doorway. "But you can't beat our feasts for entertainment."

"Morgana, I'm sorry," Arthur apologised. "I should have made sure you were alright."

"Disappointed actually," Morgana replied as she walked into the room. "I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle."

"The ladle is the most threatening weapon," Amara smiled as Morgana came to stand behind her chair. "We could've worked together, destroyed their whole army with utensils."

Arthur smirked at the image before replying, "I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men."

"Yeah," Morgana groaned. "But why let the boys have all the fun? Am I right?" she asked, tapping Amara's shoulder.

"Sure are. I reckon we can handle a sword better than half the knights," Amara smirked.

"Amara," Arthur groaned shaking his head, "Morgana. You shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous."

"We thrive off danger," Amara remarked unhelpfully.

"Spare me the lecture," Morgana snapped. "I've already had it from Uther."

Amara moaned before looking up at Morgana, "have I got a lecture coming? I best start avoiding him now then."

"If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one Morgana," Arthur said turning away from them. "There's no way he won't lecture you as well Amara."

"We don't listen to him," Morgana retorted as she realised from Arthur's tone that he must've been forbidden from looking for the antidote for Merlin. "Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right. And damn the consequences."

Arthur turned to look at both girls and realised what Morgana meant, "you think I should go?"

"It doesn't matter what we think, it matters what you think," Amara shrugged.

"If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"She can have a queen," Morgana suggested.

Amara's mouth dropped open in shock and she turned to her adopted sister, "no," she said firmly.

"That's not fair on Amara," Arthur argued. "You know she doesn't want that, I couldn't do that to her. There's a lot more than just my life at stake."

"Fine," Morgana submitted. "But what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant," she said as she picked up Arthur's sword from the table and handing it to him. "Or one who does what his father tells him to?"

Arthur sighed and took the sword before turning to Amara, "what do you think?"

"I think Merlin knew exactly what he was doing when he drank from that goblet. He knew it was poisoned and I think he knew the king wouldn't let you risk your life to save his."

"You don't think I should go?" he asked confused.

"I think you definitely should go," Amara said as she stood up and walked up to him. "I don't think it matters, what his station is. I think servant or nobility, if someone shows you enough loyalty where they can weigh up the risk and still decide to die for you... you need to show the same loyalty back. Father will disagree, he is different from you, but I don't think you'll be a good king unless you do this. It's what's right Arthur."

"I have to leave now," he said. "Father forbid me from leaving."

"Go to my stables," Amara suggested. "He'll have guards stationed in yours. If you go to mine, you can take one of my horses."

"That's a good idea," Arthur nodded. "Look after things for me would you?" he asked nervously and she nodded. "I'll see you both when I get back," he smiled, squeezing their shoulders before walking out of his room.

"He can do it," Morgana said.

"I know he can."

* * *

"How is he?" Amara asked as she walked in Gaius' chambers the next day.

"He's getting hotter," Gwen told her. Amara sighed and walked up to his side, grabbing a new cloth and ran it over his neck.

Merlin began mumbling gibberish and Gwen asked Gaius, "what language is that?"

"None," he answered. "The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own."

"Poor Merlin," Amara said sadly as she watched the boy.

"His pulse is weaker," Gaius noted.

Amara moved to quickly grab a seat to sit on when she noticed something red on Merlin's arm. "Gaius, what's that on his arm?"

Gaius picked up Merlin's arm and pushed the sleeve up, making Gwen gasp and ask, "what is it?"

"That can't be right," Gaius muttered confused. "The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."

"Final stage? He only drank the poison last night!" Amara said shaking her head.

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked as she looked between Amara and Gaius. Gaius moved over to his book Amara took over nursing Merlin's forehead so Gwen could go over to see what Gaius was reading.

"It says here that once a rash appears death will follow within two days," Gaius read in despair.

"You said he had 4 days," Gwen said beginning to panic.

"Something's increased the flower's potency," Gaius guessed before he dove back into his book.

"Arthur thinks he has 4 days to return," Amara realised. He might not make it back in time.

"It warns that the effect of the mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation," Gaius said as he read the next passage.

Amara froze and raised her head, "magic," she breathed as Gaius turned to look at her. "But that doesn't make any sense," she said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Gaius asked.

"Half the reason my father and Bayard were able to tolerate each other long enough to form a treaty is because they both despise magic. No matter what Bayard is after, he'll use a sword to get it, never magic."

"I fear you're right," Gaius said frowning.

"Then who did this?" Gwen asked.

Gaius' eyes widened as he came up with an idea, "it can't have been," he whispered before looking up to Amara. "She wouldn't dare come here."

"Who?" Amara asked.

"Unless…" Gaius said looking at Gwen.

"Unless what?" Gwen pressed.

"What happened to that girl?" he asked.

"Which girl?"

"Just before Merlin burst into the hall, one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside."

Gwen nodded, she knew exactly who Gaius was talking about, "she had dark hair, very beautiful."

"Find her," Gaius instructed. "Quickly."

"Do you think she's a sorceress? And she's in Camelot?" Amara asked panicked.

"I fear that may be the case."

"Gaius, take over please," Amara said quickly standing up to give Gaius the damp cloth. "Gwen, we will go together. You know what she looks like but I'll be able to help if you run into any trouble getting into the dungeon."

Gwen nodded, "let's go," she said as the girls hurried out of the room.

They were walking down the hall around the corner from the dungeon when a voice boomed out "Amara!" making them both freeze. It was the king.

"Go, quickly, find her," Amara instructed and Gwen ran away as Amara turned around to sweetly smile at her approaching father. "Father, how are you today?"

"Come with me," he growled, forcing Amara to follow him. "I know you had something to do with this."

"With what?" Amara asked innocently.

"The innocent act doesn't work with me, Amara. I'm your father! Arthur would never dare to disobey me unless you encouraged it."

"I would never disobey you father."

"Yes, you would. You've done it on many occasions. You know I forbade Arthur from going on this quest."

Amara sighed, there was no point lying, "the boy saved my life father, Arthur's as well. Why is it fair that he dies when there's a chance he can live?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Arthur didn't think so," Amara retorted.

"Morgana!" Uther called out, knocking on the door to her room.

"Uther," she greeted, opening the door. "Amara, come in," she said. Uther stormed through the door and Amara caught Morgana's eye and grimaced to let her know Uther was angry.

"Arthur has left Camelot," Uther told her as she and Amara walked to stand near the window.

"Oh dear, whatever for?" Morgana asked.

"To find a cure for the poison."

"And you disapprove?" she asked with a smirk.

"I expressly ordered Arthur not to go!"

"I'd say it worked like a charm too," Morgana replied sarcastically, getting an elbow from Amara in warning.

"Not another word!" Uther ordered, pointing his finger in their direction.

"My lips are sealed," she sniped back with an eye roll.

"I should have put him under lock and key."

"You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you."

"Morgana," Amara hissed. She was going to get herself in a lot of trouble if she didn't hold her tongue.

"Just you watch me. I will not be disobeyed, especially by my own children."

"No, of course, you won't," Morgana muttered as she sat down.

Uther froze at this and Amara closed her eyes, she'd really done it now. Uther turned around and leant on the table, "you knew about this as well, didn't you? Morgana? Don't lie to me."

"Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself," she reasoned.

"He's going to be king one day," Amara added in, trying not to get herself into any more trouble. "Isn't it best he starts making decisions now?"

"He's just a boy," Uther contradicted.

"Have you seen your son recently?" Morgana challenged. "You have to let him make his own mind up."

"Even if it means letting him go to his death?" Uther asked.

"He won't die, father. Arthur's the best warrior in the kingdom. He can do this," Amara pleaded.

"It's not worth the risk."

"He's showing loyalty to his subjects, surely you can't think that the wrong thing to do?"

"I do when it's just a servant!" he yelled.

"That servant risked his life for both Arthur and me," Amara argued, walking up to her father. "Surely it doesn't matter whether he is a servant or not. He drank from the goblet knowing full well what would happen to him. If our family doesn't show that kind of loyalty back why should we expect it in the first place?"

"Because I am the king!" he yelled. "Arthur is the prince and the heir to the throne and you are the princess. That demands that level of loyalty," he said before his face fell as Amara flinched when being yelled at. "I understand you feel responsible for the boy because it was your goblets that were poisoned, but do you understand the risks in Arthur going to do this alone? He may die, Amara."

"He won't, he promised. He'll be back."

"Well he'll be in trouble when he does," Uther growled before turning and leaving Morgana's chambers.

"Father," Amara sighed and followed him out. "Please don't be too mad at him. You know he did the right thing."

"It is not the right thing. He disobeyed me. Maybe a week in the dungeon will teach him some manners when he gets back."

"A week?" Amara gasped and went after him.

"Do you want to be put in there too?" he yelled and Amara shook her head as she fell silent. "I will not be disobeyed, by you or by Arthur. Perhaps the death of this serving boy will teach you both the value of your own lives over others," he hissed before he stormed away.

* * *

"Arthur's back," Amara said as she came into Gaius' chambers the next day. "I can't see him. My father has forbidden anyone from seeing him, including me."

"Yes, Gwen was just telling me," Gaius said sadly.

"If he's back it means he has the flower though. We have to find a way to get to him. How is Merlin?"

"He hasn't got much longer. His breath is leaving him."

"Is there nothing we can do to help?" Gwen asked.

"Only the leaf of the mortaeus flower can save him," Gaius explained in anguish.

"Then we have to find out if Arthur has it," Gwen said as she began to pace. "I could sneak into the dungeon?"

"That would be very dangerous," Gaius discouraged.

"I've got to," she argued. "Merlin will die if I don't."

Amara stood up straight, "and the prince will die if he does not eat. He's due to get his food in half an hour, Gwen, if you can get in first, you could talk to him. You won't have to sneak in that way, they'll let you straight past."

"That's a good idea, that'll work," Gaius nodded. "Be careful," he warned and Gwen ran out.

"You're taking a big risk encouraging Gwen to do this. If she is caught and Uther finds out it was your idea."

"He's already told me if I disobeyed him again I'd end up in the cell opposite Arthur for a week," she said with a false smile. "It doesn't matter though. It's about doing what's right."

* * *

"How is he?" Gwen asked as she ran in.

"Have you got the mortaeus?" Gaius asked as he stopped pacing.

"Here," she said handing it to him, making Amara smile. She knew Arthur could do it.

"His breathing is much worse. We have to hurry," he said taking the flower from Gwen.

Gwen came and took a seat on the other side of Merlin, "his breathing," Amara whispered. "It's so slow, he can't long left," she said as Gaius began making the remedy.

"Why have you stopped?" Gwen asked when she saw Gaius freeze.

"The poison was created using magic," Gaius said. "We may need magic to make an antidote."

"No," Amara said shaking her head. "Magic only makes everything worse."

"We couldn't even if we wanted to, none of us knows magic," Gwen sighed sadly.

"Is there any other option Gaius?" Amara asked.

"I'll try and make it work without," he nodded. "Oh, I need some freshwater," he said handing the bucket to Gwen. "I'm sorry your highness," he said to Amara, "but I'll need more yarrow and I'm afraid Merlin doesn't have enough time to wait for Gwen to fetch both."

"You want me to get it?" Amara asked.

"I'm sorry," Gaius nodded.

"Ok," Amara said standing up. "I can do that. Where do I get it?"

"The kitchen."

"Ok, the kitchen…" Amara nodded. "That's around the corner from the great hall right?" she asked. She'd never had to go to the kitchen herself before.

"I'll point the direction to you," Gwen said grabbing the bucket. "We have to hurry." Gwen and Amara raced out of the room and Gwen quickly gave Amara instructions on where to go, "when you get to the hall make a left and then the second corridor turn right and it'll be the door at the end," she said before they split up.

"Got it," Amara yelled. She reached the door of the kitchen and knocked, not quite sure what to do.

"What!" a voice snapped opening the door. "Oh," she said quickly. "Your highness, I apologise," she said curtsying.

"It's fine, I don't have time," Amara interrupted. "I need some yarrow for Gaius. Urgently."

"Of course," the cook nodded before yelling, "I need yarrow for the princess! Here you are," she said quickly handing it to Amara. Before she could say anything else, Amara was already running away back to Gaius' chambers.

As she entered she saw Gwen and Gaius embracing as Gwen cried. "Oh no," Amara gasped.

"That's disgusting," Merlin's voice croaked. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather."

"Merlin!" Gaius laughed, "you're alive."

"No, I'm a ghost come back to haunt you," Merlin joked.

Amara smiled widely, they'd made it in time. She walked further into the room to come stand by Merlin's bed. As she reached the bed she saw Gwen kissing Merlin on the lips and had to raise her eyebrows in surprise. "I'm sorry," Gwen stuttered. "I'm just… I thought you were dead."

"It's fine, it's more than fine," Merlin nodded before he saw Amara, "your highness," he said quickly nodding his head to her.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Amara laughed before she knelt down beside his bed. "Merlin, I must thank you. What you did was the bravest thing I've ever seen a man do. If it wasn't for your actions my brother and I would both be dead. I am indebted to you."

"What happened?" Merlin asked. "The last thing I remember is drinking the wine.

"Arthur saved you," Amara smiled. "He disobeyed father and rode out to get you the antidote. He's currently in the dungeon," she smirked.

"He did that for me?" he asked shocked.

"The loyalty you've shown our family cannot be brushed aside. No matter what my father thinks."

* * *

"I am not sad to see them gone," Amara smirked as she watched Bayard and the rest of his people depart Camelot. Uther had released them all when Gaius told him it wasn't Bayard but a sorceress who had tried to poison her and Arthur.

"Won't you miss Edward?" Morgana smirked.

"You know I won't," Amara laughed. "He tried to bring me flowers before, I had Juliana pretend I was in the stables, so he probably spent his last moments here running around looking for me."

"He was so sad that you didn't see him off, he still had the flowers in his hand," Morgana giggled.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Arthur said smiling at the two girls. Uther had decided to release Arthur early so they could properly negotiate with Bayard to maintain the treaty.

"Ok, let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it?" Morgana asked Arthur.

"I'm not sure," he said shaking his head. "All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way."

"Who?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know."

"A light?" Amara asked. "Like magic? But sorcerers are evil Arthur."

"Well whoever it was, I'm only here because of them," he shrugged. "So I guess they can't all be evil."

"I'm glad you're back," Morgana smiled before she walked away.

"I'm not," Amara teased. "The castle was much more pleasant with you gone," she said and Arthur laughed.

"Arthur," Uther said as he walked over to them. Both siblings tensed, expecting another lecture when he asked, "the woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you?"

"Not much," Arthur answered.

"Woman?" Amara asked. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Arthur properly since his return.

"I met a woman in the forest," Arthur explained. "She tried to trap me in the cave, she had magic. She was too busy trying to get me killed to talk to me," he said, and Amara saw her father visibly relax and frowned slightly. "It was strange though."

"In what way?" Uther asked.

"I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand."

"That is strange," Amara agreed. "Although she practised magic, perhaps she was arrogant enough to think her magic tricks would be your doom."

"Perhaps," Uther considered. "Magic is a great evil, you must have been scared."

"It had its moments," Arthur shrugged.

"Those who practice magic know only evil," Uther explained. "They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it, which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil."

"Sounds as if you know her," Arthur suggested. Amara had noticed the same thing.

"I do," Uther admitted and both siblings turned to look at him. "To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all. You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me," Uther admitted. "Your sister's moral compass is rarely wrong, it is always good as king to think both morally and practically. I'm afraid I only think practically. I always enjoyed watching you two work as a team, ever since you were children," he smiled at her. "I'm proud of you both. Never forget that."


	5. Lancelot

**The next chapter is up! I hope you like it, please let me know your thoughts and any ideas you may have, or things you'd like to see by sending me a PM or leaving a review, they really make my day. xx**

* * *

"Which way do you want to go Amara?" Uther asked as they reached a crossroads on their horses.

"Left?" Amara suggested. "We can see the river?"

"Left it is," Uther said loudly to the guards so they knew which way to go. "That was your mother's favorite path."

"I know," she smiled. "That's why it's my favorite too."

"You are so much like her."

"So I'm told."

"I'm not meaning in your appearance Amara," he smiled. "Although you look remarkably like her, your personality is the same. I see how you care about the people. She would always make trips to the lower town and hand out food."

"Gaius told me that when I was younger," Amara admitted. "That's why I started doing it, to feel closer to her. I just enjoy helping the people now."

"Don't ever change. Compassion is a gift. You and Arthur are blessed with it. It comes from your mother."

Amara laughed, "don't sell yourself short father."

"I'm wise enough where I can accept my own faults," he smiled. "I know I lack compassion most of the time. I'm glad my children don't."

"I enjoy this," Amara said as they rode. "Just spending time with you on rides. We so rarely get to do it anymore."

"I regret we haven't been able to spend as much time together lately. You and Arthur are both very dear to me. I was never able to spend as much time with the two of you as I would have liked, but I'm glad you have each other."

"Well Morgana's my sister as well," she smiled and Uther turned to look at her. "Well, I mean, not technically I know. But she's as good as my sister."

"Father!" Arthur's voice called out as his horse raced towards them. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he said to the two of them. "But I'm afraid I just had some troubling news in court."

"What is it?" Uther asked worriedly.

"We've had reports that a creature has destroyed a village. My knights and I have just been to inspect the remnants of the village. It's been completely destroyed."

"What could do such a thing?" Amara asked.

"We don't know," Arthur answered. "I thought it best to come and inform you straight away. There is a clearing up ahead that we can use to get a view of what's left of the town."

"Show me," Uther nodded.

As they reached a clearing with a view of the city Amara gasped. It looked as though it had all been burnt down. From what they could see it had been almost completely destroyed. "What creature could have done this?" Uther asked.

"We found no tracks in or out," Arthur answered. "What the villagers say must be true. It has wings and…"

"What?" Uther asked as he noticed Arthur's hesitation.

"And it took no livestock, only people. Whatever it is it has a taste for human flesh."

"Did they see what direction the creature flew in?" Amara asked.

Arthur shook his head, "they lost sight of it when it flew through the smoke."

"Post sentries at all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert," Uther ordered. "If this thing should make for Camelot we must be ready. And Amara…"

"I know," she interrupted. "If it has a taste for human flesh, trust me, I will not be riding until it is dead."

"We should return to Camelot," their father said as they turned their horses around and made for the palace.

* * *

"How'd Grimond go?" Amara asked as she passed Arthur in the hall after his training with the knights. "Did he pass?"

"Failed," Arthur said grouchily.

"Failed?" Amara groaned. "That's what, the third fail this month?"

"It is, and with this creature out there how can I defend Camelot, how can I defend the people if I keep getting these rubbish swordsmen wanting to be knights?"

"How long did he last at least?" Amara asked.

"All he had to do was last one minute and he didn't even last 10 seconds."

"10 seconds!" Amara laughed, "that's useless."

"Yeah, well Merlin says he knows someone who'd make a good knight," Arthur shrugged.

"Merlin?" Amara asked in disbelief. "Merlin knows a nobleman?"

"Saved his life apparently, but I'm not so sure about it."

"I actually think you should have some faith in Merlin."

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"Absolutely. He watches training every day. He's watched you beat these men. Merlin probably has a good idea of the skill it would require to become a knight. I'd keep an open mind," Amara suggested.

Arthur nodded, "you may make a good point. Come to training tomorrow, take a look," he said slapping her arm gently before walking off to the armory.

* * *

Amara sat in the seat Arthur had gotten Merlin to bring down to the training grounds as she watched the knights practice. "One. Two," Arthur called out as they practiced different combat positions. "Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four. Ok, that'll do for today. Well done," he said dismissing the knights. Amara saw Merlin and Gwen preparing the new candidate across the field and gave him a small smile. Arthur came up to the swords rack where Amara was sitting and asked, "what do you think? Do you think he looks up to it?"

"I think he looks nervous. I wouldn't write him off though," she shrugged as she watched the man walk over to them. "Try and be nice," she whispered as she stood up next to her brother to greet the newcomer.

"Yes?" Arthur asked as he walked up to them.

"Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria," he introduced himself.

"Lance-a-lot?" Arthur asked sniggering at the name.

"I hear you saved Merlin's life?" Amara asked with a smile.

"I did Princess," he said bowing. Amara smiled at him, there was a gentleness in him that so few of the knights had.

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "My servant mentioned you. Got your seal?" he asked. Lancelot nodded and bowed down to hand it to him.

"Sire," he said as Arthur took it. As soon as Arthur had the seal in his hand, he whipped out his arm and slapped Lancelot across the face, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Watching this, Amara pursed her lips in irritation, she understood why they had brutal methods to test the suitability of a knight, but it was not enjoyable to watch.

"Sluggish reactions," Arthur analyzed. "On the battlefield, you'd be dead by now," he said turning to leave. "Come back when you're ready."

Amara stayed watching as Lancelot jumped to his feet and called back, "I'm ready now, sire."

Arthur froze and as Amara turned her head to watch him, she could tell he had a smile, but by the time he turned back, it was gone. "You are, are you?" he asked. "Fine, you can start by cleaning out the stables," he smirked as he walked over to the knights who were laughing.

Amara looked over to Gwen and saw the encouraging smile she was giving Lancelot and raised her eyebrows. Gwen liked the boy. Amara looked at Lancelot, who was still staring after her brother, and she gently nodded her head at him, "I hope to see you on the training grounds soon Lancelot," she said before turning and following after her brother.

"Did you see that?" Arthur asked as she reached him.

"He got back up," Amara smiled.

Arthur nodded, "he got back up, and quickly too. Merlin might have actually given me a half-decent knight. I'll give him another shot tomorrow," he smiled as they began making their way back to the palace. Most potential knights Arthur had tried to train lately didn't get back up, they just sat on the ground stunned. You have to be determined to be a knight.

* * *

"What was his name again?" Morgana asked as the two of them walked through the royal gardens.

"Lancelot," Amara said. "I think Gwen had eyes for him."

"Oh really?" Morgana giggled.

"He got straight back up."

"They never get up."

"I know!" Amara laughed. "He actually impressed Arthur. He's giving him another test tomorrow. Merlin was the one who recommended him."

"Merlin?" Morgana asked confused.

"Who would have known Arthur's servant knew nobles."

"Oh, these are pretty," Morgana said pointing to iris' in the garden for the gardener to cut for her.

"I'll have some of those as well please," Amara asked.

"Perhaps we should get a third bouquet for Lancelot to give Gwen," Morgana giggled.

Before Amara could reply, the warning bells began sounding and both girls looked around for a threat. "Your highness, my lady," the guards called as they surrounded them. "We must get you inside."

"What's happening?" Amara asked as they ran inside.

"I'm not sure your highness," a guard replied as they ushered them through the doors of the palace.

As they moved along the first floor Amara saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at the window and gasped. "Look," she cried making Morgana stop to have a look.

"Oh my goodness," Morgana breathed in shock. There were people pouring in the gates, all of them looked injured and terrified.

"There's been another attack," Amara realized.

"Another attack?" Morgana asked confused.

Amara answered her quietly, "Arthur and his knights got reports of a village being destroyed by some unknown creature. Father and I saw the village from a distance on our ride the other day, it was basically all on fire. The creature took no livestock though according to Arthur, only people."

"What kind of creature would do that?" Morgana asked, her eyes widening.

"I have no idea. I need to find my father, you should go comfort the people, I will join you shortly," she said and Morgana nodded as they split up. "Father!" Amara called as she found him staring out a window, looking to the air. "Father, was it the same creature?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," he said.

"Where did it attack?"

"Willowdale," he answered.

Amara looked at her father up and noticed his tense posture and the realization dawned on her, "oh my goodness. Greensward, then Willowdale, it's headed south, isn't it? Towards Camelot."

"It is. Arthur's preparing the knights to attack when it does come," he said before laying a hand on her cheek, "it will not touch you."

"I'm not concerned about myself," she smiled. "There are still other villages on the way to Camelot that the creature may attack," she said sadly. "I need to go join Morgana. She is down with the people, comforting them."

"Go, tell the guards to provide them with food and water," he instructed, lowering his hand.

"Father," Amara curtsied before walking away.

* * *

"Where are you off to?" Amara asked as she saw Gwen hurrying out of the palace the next morning.

"I umm…. I," she panicked.

"Gwen," Amara laughed. "What is it?"

"Lancelot has his test this morning, to be a knight. I wanted to go support him," she said nervously.

Amara smiled, "Arthur has faith in him. He'll pass, don't worry. We need every knight we can get now." Gwen just smiled and stood there staring at Amara, not sure if she was allowed to leave. "Well, let's go," Amara laughed, taking Gwen's hand and running them to the training grounds.

"Hi," Gwen greeted Merlin as she moved to stand beside him.

"Hey," Merlin greeted. "My lady," he said to Amara.

"Hello," Amara smiled. "Are you nervous?" she smirked at the boy as they watched Lancelot make his way onto the field.

"Nah," he said shaking his hand. "Lancelot's better than half the knights," he smiled.

"I hope you're right," Amara replied seriously. Arthur caught her eye and laughed at seeing her there, he could barely get her to watch training more than once a week, and now here she was for the second time.

"Amara," Sir Leon greeted as he came to stand beside her.

"Leon," Amara smiled. "Have you watched him fight yet?"

Leon nodded, "I saw him fight with the prince yesterday. He held his own. I think he'll pass," he said and Amara smiled.

"I hope you're right."

"Well," Arthur called as he walked towards Lancelot. "Here we are, your final challenge. Succeed; and you join the elite. Fail, and your journey ends here. Lancelot, the fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. Your time starts now," Arthur announced as they put on their helmets and drew their weapons and began to spar. They watched as Lancelot held his own for a while, getting in plenty of offensive and defensive hits. Amara kept glancing over at the sand timer, there wasn't a lot of time left. He just had to make it a little further. Just as the timer nearly ran out, Arthur managed to knock him off his feet with his elbow, making everyone groan in disappointment. Arthur looked over at Amara in disappointment and she just bit her lip. Arthur threw his sword into the ground and walked over to Lancelot, "shame," he muttered as he bent down to take Lancelot's sash when Lancelot quickly sprung up, took Arthur's legs out from under him, grabbed a sword, and held it to Arthur.

"Do you submit, sire?" Lancelot asked and everyone began smiling. Finally, Camelot would have a new knight.

Seeing a sword aimed at the prince, the guards sprang into action and pulled Lancelot back. "On your knees," Arthur growled. "You passed the test."

* * *

"Arise, Sir Lancelot," Uther said as he knighted Lancelot with a sword. "Knight of Camelot." Lancelot stood and everyone applauded.

"Is this the man you were telling me about yesterday?" Morgana asked Amara. "He seems to have come out of nowhere."

"The very same," Amara smiled.

Gwen nodded, "I know," she agreed. "he's been a bit of a surprise."

"To all of us," Morgana nodded.

"He's very handsome," Juliana noted which made Gwen blush as she looked down at the ground.

"I believe someone else may have their eye on him," Amara giggled.

"Me?" Gwen asked looking up. "Oh no," she laughed. "No, not me. He's a knight. It could never happen."

"You never know," Morgana smiled as she nudged her servant. "Matches of greater disparity have happened before."

"How fortunate that he doesn't seem a bit like his father," Amara sighed. "Lord Elred is…"

"Pompous?" Morgana suggested.

Amara laughed out loud, "what a perfect word. Lord Eldred is pompous itself. Sir Lancelot on the other hand seems quite humble. None of Lord Eldred's other sons are at all adept at handling a weapon, I'm glad one of them is making himself useful."

"Amara," Uther interrupted, ushering her over to him.

"Excuse me," Amara said to Gwen and Morgana before she and Juliana walked over to the king. "Father?"

"Do you mind if I borrow your servant momentarily?" he asked.

Amara nodded her head and stepped aside slightly so Juliana could timidly walk forward, "sire," she said nervously as she curtsied.

"Take this seal to Geoffrey of Monmouth, the court genealogist," Uther instructed handing her Lancelot's seal. "I want his opinion by morning." Juliana immediately took the scroll from the king, curtsied one last time, and then scurried out of the room.

"What is it?" Amara asked.

"Do you have any recollection of Lord Eldred having more than four sons?" he asked and Amara frowned before shaking her head. "Neither do I. I haven't seen Lord Eldred in many years, but not so many that he could have a son as old as Arthur and I wouldn't know about it."

"Do you think his seal fake?" she asked.

"If it is, it's a good one. I just want to be certain. The first code of Camelot is in place to ensure all knights come from noble families. We cannot make exceptions."

"I hope it's real," Amara sighed as she looked to the door the knights had recently left through. "We need more knights. Especially now."

* * *

Amara stood to the side of the feast with Juliana, "do you not wish to join the party?" Juliana asked.

"Not particularly," Amara responded as she sipped at her water.

"May I ask why?"

Amara took a breath before she looked at her servant, "I understand that we celebrate every time a new man is knighted. But people are dying out there. There are villages being attacked from the sky. It doesn't feel like the right time for a celebration. And besides, I'm just not in the mood tonight. I really just want to go to bed."

"Well I believe the invitation said this was a celebration," Juliana giggled before quickly stopping as she realized she might have upset Amara.

Amara smiled, "I know, you're right. Please, celebrate. I don't want to ruin your night."

"Oh no, I wouldn't leave you."

"It's fine. Gwen's over there with Merlin, they look like they're having fun. I'll go stand with Morgana. I insist," Amara said as she led Juliana to Gwen before she walked over to Morgana.

"You not having fun either?" Morgana asked.

"Not particularly. What's wrong with you?"

"I hardly slept last night," Morgana answered. "I'm tired."

"Nightmares again?" Amara asked concerned.

"Yes," Morgana said nodding. "What about you? What's your woe tonight?" she joked.

"Just want to go to bed."

"Are you getting a headache?"

"No," Amara shook her head. "I'm just not in a good mood tonight. I just want to be alone, and this hall is quite the opposite of that. I can probably sneak out in half an hour and not offend anyone."

"Are you upset about your talk with Uther earlier?" Morgana asked.

"A little. It was a fine conversation, he just raised some concerns about our new Sir Lancelot that I really hope aren't true."

"What concerns?" Morgana asked.

Before Amara could answer, Arthur banged on the table he was sitting at and stood up to make a speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot. Sir Lancelot," he said raising his goblet as everyone cheered.

"Arthur's made a speech, the attention will be on him and Lancelot now, do you think we can go?" Morgana asked.

Amara looked around the hall to make sure no one was looking at them, "yes," she nodded. "Should we tell them?" she asked looking over at Gwen and Juliana.

"May as well let them enjoy their night," Morgana shrugged as they watched the servants laugh with Merlin as they snuck out.

* * *

Arthur walked into Amara's chambers the next day and came and took a seat at the table. Amara didn't acknowledge him so he chastised, "Amara."

"Can I help you?" she snapped.

"A hello would be nice."

"Hello, happy?"

"Why are you snippy?" he asked.

"I'm not snippy."

"Yes, you are," he said rolling his eyes. "Do you have a headache?"

"A little bit," she shrugged.

"I can tell," he said standing up before walking over to her dresser and getting her medication from Gaius and bringing it back to her. "Drink it." Amara just rolled her eyes before she picked it up and drank it. "Are you stressed?" Arthur asked. She only got these headaches when she was stressed or tired. A regular thing being the princess of Camelot.

"A bit of both."

"I noticed you and Morgana snuck out early last night. What's bothering you?" he asked.

"This flying creature. We barely have enough knights to defend Camelot from it. That leaves all the outlying villages protected only by sentries. It's not fair."

"I'm afraid we now have one less knight," he said sourly as he took his seat again. Amara looked up at him sadly, their father must have been right. "You knew?" he asked.

Amara shrugged, "father asked my maidservant to take the seal to Geoffrey to determine its authenticity. I had a feeling father would be right. I don't recall Lord Eldred having 5 sons. I was really hoping he'd be wrong though."

Arthur ran one hand down his face as he slumped back in his chair. "Lancelot's a good fighter. We need him."

"I know," Amara nodded and she relaxed into her own chair. "But you know father will never change the rules. Maybe you can when you're king, but father will never change his mind. As far as the court is concerned Lancelot broke the first code of Camelot. He could have become a guard but he chose to lie his way to becoming a knight. To be a knight, one must be honest."

"I know," Arthur agreed. "But we need more knights."

"Could you relax the tests so more men can pass?" Amara suggested.

"Camelot knights are known as the best in Albion. If we relax the tests, we'll have more men, but we won't be the finest."

The siblings sat in silence for a few minutes, pondering their thoughts, when the warning bells began ringing, breaking the silence. Amara got up and ran to the window to see the people in the square fleeing. "It's the creature!" Amara yelled. Arthur stood up so quickly the chair he was sitting on skidded along the floor as he sprinted out of the room. Amara pressed her hands to her window as she watched Arthur run out into the square. Luckily he'd come straight from training and still had his armor on, as he and the other available knights came into formation. Amara gasped as the creature flew past her window. It was the most bizarre-looking thing, with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. This was no ordinary creature, this had to be magic.

The creature stayed still in the air a few moments as it sized up the knights as they took a defensive position. The creature then flew straight for them, knocking all the knights to the ground. They were sluggish to get up and only managed to get to their feet at the same time the creature landed on the ground. The knights managed to recover themselves and come into a v-formation before slowing edging forward towards the monster. After they got close enough, they began charging at it.

"My lady," Juliana asked as she ran into the room. "I heard the bells, what's happening."

"Come, quick," Amara called as she reached out and pulled Juliana to the window.

"Is that the creature?" she asked shocked.

"Yes," Amara replied shakily as she held onto the girl's arm as she watched Arthur attempt to attack the beast. He managed to get a hit on it with his spear, but before she could rejoice, she saw the hit had split the spear in two. It hadn't even left a mark on the beast. "Did you see that?"

"I did my lady. How is that possible?"

"I have no idea," Amara said as her eyes widened. Arthur couldn't defend himself. "Oh my god," she gasped in panic as she saw the creature knock Arthur to the ground. Before the creature could attack further, Arthur managed to get his hands on a torch thrown to him by the guards. The creature recoiled from the flames and flew away, allowing both girls to let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Arthur!" Amara called as she found him in the halls later that day. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he nodded.

"What was that?"

"Gaius says it's called a griffin."

"A griffin?" she asked. "I've never heard of such a creature."

"It's born from magic," he told her and she stopped short.

"Magic?"

Arthur nodded, "father doesn't want to believe that. He believes our weapons can destroy it."

"But Arthur, it snapped your spear in half, I saw it. It wasn't harmed."

"I know," he sighed. "But we have to try or it will be back. We ride out in an hour," he said as he started walking again.

"Arthur no!" Amara gasped as she followed him. "Let me talk to father. Maybe I can convince him."

"It's about magic Amara," he groaned. "There's no point. He won't see reason when it comes to magic."

"But it risks your life!"

"I'm a knight. That's the job."

"I don't accept that," she argued. "How do you propose to kill it?"

"Gaius says it can only be killed by magic, father disagrees. My knights and I, we'll try to attack it with steel. That's the best I can do," he said walking off, leaving her standing there gobsmacked.

* * *

"You must rest my lady," Juliana encouraged.

"I cannot," Amara replied sadly. She'd been sitting by her window waiting. The knights had ridden out an hour ago. She couldn't sleep knowing the knights were out there, that her brother was out there. "Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Of course my lady," Juliana said as she came and stood by her.

"Please," Amara smiled. "Take a seat," she said gesturing to the seat beside her.

Juliana hesitated before she took the seat, "thank you," she said with a smile. "He'll be ok. He's an amazing knight. "I have never seen his equal before."

"Is that him?" Amara asked as she sprung up from her seat.

Juliana got closer to look, "yes, that's him. Is that Lancelot?" she asked as she noticed another walking by his side.

"Help me get dressed please," Amara asked. "I have to go see what happened. Whatever dress is the quickest will do."

* * *

"Lancelot!" Amara called as she reached the great hall to see him and Merlin standing out front. "What happened?" she asked.

"He killed the griffin," Merlin smiled.

Amara raised her eyebrows, "you killed it?" she asked.

"I did your highness."

"How?"

"Sheer luck," he said nervously.

"That is amazing," she laughed. "The knights? What of the knights?"

"Most died," he answered sadly. "Arthur is alive."

Amara turned her head to the hall and heard yelling. Her father and Arthur must be fighting over Lancelot's fate. Amara looked at Merlin, who nodded and took some steps back so he was out of earshot. "I misjudged you, Lancelot," Amara admitted. "When I heard that you were not noble I was angry and disappointed, and I am ashamed of that. Being a knight means serving with honor. You chose to ride out tonight to help my brother even after you were treated so poorly by this court. That shows more honor than most of the knights combined," Amara admitted. "My father is strict with Camelot's codes. He will not change his mind and for that I am sorry. My brother is different, I assume he was the one who released you in the first place. Don't give up faith Lancelot. When my brother becomes king I urge to return. He is more progressive, more open-minded, he has a bond with the knights that my father never had. I know Arthur prides his knights on their honor and their skill, not their birth. When my brother is king, the rules may change, I promise that though of course," she said sadly.

"I appreciate your candor, your highness," Lancelot said with a small smile.

"You saved my brother tonight Lancelot. I'm certain of it. I want you to know that you will always have a friend in me. If you ever need help, I will happily oblige. The life of my brother is a debt that can never be repaid. Thank you," she smiled. "Sir Lancelot."

Lancelot smiled at her gently before he took her hand and kissed it, "your highness. I know what I must do. There is only one way here where I can retain my honor without offending the king," he smiled before he turned and burst through the doors of the great hall before the guards could stop him.

"What is this?" Uther asked.

"Let me speak," Lancelot pleaded as the guards tried to drag him out.

"Wait, I'll hear him," Uther said, allowing the guards to release Lancelot. Amara carefully stepped into the hall and walked around the side walls as discretely as she could and came to stand near her brother.

"Forgive me, sire," Lancelot said bowing. "I've come to bid you farewell."

"What is this Lancelot?" Arthur asked shaking his head.

"I lied to you both. And now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here, then maybe, one day, fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot," he said, flickering his eyes to Amara as she smiled at him.

Arthur stepped forward a few paces, "but, Lancelot, you've already proved that to us."

"But I must prove it to myself," Lancelot insisted. "Your highness," he bowed farewelling the king. "Prince Arthur, Princess Amara," he said smiling at the two before he backed out of the room.

Arthur stared after him sadly. He'd grown to be fond of him. Amara reached over and touched his arm before whispering, "remember this. You can change this when you are king. Lancelot deserves this, and he has the patience to wait." Amara pulled away and spoke louder, "I'm very glad to see you alive," she smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire to my chambers, it's quite late," she said, curtsying to her brother and father before leaving the room.


	6. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

"These came for you," Juliana said as she walked into Amara's room.

"Oh, they're so lovely!" Amara cooed as she looked at her new flowers. "Who are they from?"

"I don't know my lady,' Juliana shrugged. "Maybe a secret admirer?" she smiled and Amara just rolled her eyes. "Anyone you'd like them to be from?"

"No," Amara said as she walked over to Juliana so she could look closer. "I don't really get the opportunity to meet many men."

"I'll put them in water," she said walking away. "They're just so beautiful."

"Would you like them?" Amara asked.

"Oh, no, my lady," Juliana giggled. "I could never."

"Please. I insist," Amara urged. "They are yours."

"I can't take your gift."

"Oh well, I am gifting them back to you. I insist," she smiled.

"Thank you, your highness," Juliana smiled as she smelt them. "Thank you."

* * *

"Amara!" Arthur yelled as he ran into her chambers the next morning.

"Have you seen my servant?" she asked. "She didn't show up this morning."

"I'm glad to see you're ok," he sighed as he saw her walking around.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "You know I gave Juliana a gift yesterday, the least she could do is show up on time," she muttered before she turned and looked at her brother properly. "Are you ok?" she asked as she noticed his pale face. "What happened?"

"It's Morgana."

"What happened to Morgana?" Amara asked in a panic as she walked towards her brother.

"She didn't wake up this morning. Gaius is with her now trying to work out what's wrong with her."

"What do you mean didn't wake up?" Amara demanded. "People don't just not wake up."

"We have to hope Gaius has a solution," Arthur said sadly. "I was worried you might have been affected by the same illness."

"I'm fine," Amara said shaking her head.

"Did you two do anything different yesterday? Anything out of the ordinary?" Arthur quizzed her.

"I don't know, I didn't see her yesterday," Amara said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey," Arthur said pulling her in for a hug. "She'll be ok. She always is. There's no way Morgana is done annoying us yet. She'll wake up," he promised.

* * *

"It's been two days," Amara snapped as she paced the hall outside Morgana's rooms while Gaius and her father were in there. "How has Gaius not found a cure?"

"He's trying," Merlin assured as he and Gwen watched her pace.

"He needs to try harder," Amara yelled before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I know he's trying. I'm just scared."

"I know," Merlin said giving her a small smile.

"I just don't understand how Morgana and my servant can be struck down by the same illness when Guinevere and I are both fine." Juliana had the same symptoms as Morgana, that's why she hadn't shown for work. She just hadn't woken up.

Gaius then descended the staircase outside Morgana's room and Gwen ran toward him, "is she any better?" she asked and Gaius shook his head sadly.

"Keep working please," Amara said to Gaius with a nod before she ran past him to get up the stairs to Morgana's room, Gwen following closely behind.

"Father?" Amara asked slowly entering Morgana's room.

"Amara," he said sadly, holding out his hand. Amara stepped closer and he took her hand. He was sat on the bed with his other hand resting on top of Morgana's.

"Gaius will find something," she said quietly. "He has to."

"Your servant? Is she at all improved?" he asked.

"Gaius has spent most of his time with Morgana. I don't think Juliana has long left," she said sadly. "They could be ill with a different thing, Morgana may be fine."

Uther nodded slowly before standing up, releasing hers and Morgana's hand. "I have things I must attend to. Will you stay with her?" he asked.

"Of course," Amara nodded as he made his way out.

"She looks so pale," Gwen said sadly, entering the room now that the king had left.

"She'll be ok," Amara said quietly.

* * *

Gaius was checking over Morgana the morning after. He'd been checking over her for a few minutes before pulling back and turning to the king, "I cannot preserve her life for much longer," he said and Amara choked out a sob. "She has hours maybe less."

Arthur, from the other side of her bed, spoke up in frustration, "we cannot let her die."

"Arthur, please," Uther pleaded as he slowly sat himself down on the bed.

"There's a man," Arthur said, coming around the bed to stand next to his sister, "he came to the castle yesterday. He claims he can cure her."

"That's ridiculous," Uther scoffed. "He doesn't know what's wrong with her."

"He says he has a remedy to cure all ills," Arthur elaborated and Amara looked at him curiously.

"Impossible," Gaius said shaking his head.

"For Morgana's sake, surely we should at least hear him out. I mean, what have we got to lose? Please father."

"Probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling," Gaius suggested.

"I don't care!" Arthur snapped. "If she's about to die, what harm can it do? Give him his shilling, if there's one chance in a million he can save her, then why not?"

"Father, please," Amara begged her. "Gaius has done all he can. He cannot help further. We need to try everything. Please, we can't lose her."

Arthur sighed and said softly, "father, when he came here yesterday he thought Amara was sick too. What if Amara gets this illness as well? Her servant already has it. We have to explore every option."

Uther looked up at Gaius who shrugged. He wasn't certain, but it was the king's decision. "Send for him," Uther said to Arthur. Arthur didn't need to be told twice, he immediately took off from the room to search for the new physician.

* * *

Amara, Arthur, Uther, and Gaius were making their way to the courtroom where Arthur had left the new physician waiting for them. The guards opened the door and they all walked in quickly. The man knelt down on the ground and held a scroll of paper out for Uther. "Edwin Muirden, sire," the man said as Uther took the scroll. "Physician and loyal servant."

"Welcome to Camelot," Uther said as he opened the scroll of paper. Amara walked past Edwin to follow her father and see the man's credentials. After she passed him, she felt his eyes on her and turned to see him staring at her making Amara frown, he almost looked confused.

"Have we met before?" Gaius asked, pulling his attention away from Amara.

"I doubt you would forget a face like mine, sir," he said standing up. Half of Edwin's face was marred by scarring from a burn.

"Do you really believe you have a remedy?" Uther asked.

Edwin turned to face the royals and told them, "there are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, sire. So when I heard of the Lady Morgana's sickness I felt honor-bound to offer my services."

"Yesterday in the courtyard," Arthur said. "You said that Princess Amara was ill as well?"

"Misinformation, sire. Princess Amara appears to be in perfect health," he answered, gesturing to Amara across the room.

"You say you have a cure for all; an antidote for everything?" Gaius asked.

"Yes," Edwin answered firmly, making it obvious he wasn't taken with Gaius. "Although it is not quite as simple as that," he dismissed.

"Gaius is the court physician," Uther spoke up as he took a seat, subtly reminding Edwin to watch his manners.

"You are indeed a legend, sir," Edwin said changing his tone to appease the king. Edwin then bowed to Gaius and remarked, "I am delighted to meet you." He stood up and turned back to the face the king, "I am curious to know what it is that has affected her."

"An infection of the brain," Gaius informed him.

"And your treatment?" he inquired.

"Yarrow."

"Yes, yes," Edwin nodded.

"Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation."

"Interesting," Edwin mused.

"Why? What would you suggest?" Arthur asked as he noticed Edwin's hesitant demeanor.

"No, no, no. No, no, no," Edwin shook his head. "That is all fine. All good," he said to reassure them of Gaius' treatment. "If that is the right diagnosis."

Amara frowned, Gaius had been doing his job for years. He was never mistaken. "Could there be any other possible diagnosis?" she asked. "Something that may have been overlooked?"

"There are always possibilities," he said with a smile.

"What would your diagnosis be?" Uther asked as he handed the man's papers back to him.

"Well," Edwin sighed. "Without examining the patient…"

"You should examine her," Arthur nodded. It would be impossible for him to draw conclusions without actually seeing her.

"I would need my equipment," Edwin smiled.

"Of course," Uther agreed. "You'll have use of one of the guest chambers."

"You can consider my manservant at your disposal," Arthur said, gesturing to Merlin who was in the corner.

"I will start work immediately," Edwin agreed.

"If you are able to cure Morgana, could I trouble you to examine my maidservant? She seems to have the same illness as Morgana," Amara asked him.

"Ahh," Edwin nodded with a smile as if he finally understood. "Of course, if I am successful I will attend to her," he said, bowing and leaving the room to gather his things.

"I'm going to go wait with Morgana," Amara said, quickly leaving the room.

* * *

"How much longer will he be?" Amara asked impatiently.

"Merlin's helping him," Arthur shrugged. "I doubt Edwin will be able to be quick with that idiot helping."

"Is there any other possible cause of this Gaius?" Uther asked the court physician one last time.

"I cannot think of any sire."

"Finally," Amara sighed as Merlin and Edwin entered the room.

"Put my equipment over there," Edwin instructed. "Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy."

"Certainly," Uther agreed.

"What?" Amara protested. She didn't want to leave Morgana now, she was so frail.

"It's alright, Amara," Arthur said, leaning over to detach her hand from Morgana's. "Come on," he said, gently placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling her up from the bed, and gently guiding her out of the room.

"She's all alone in there," Amara said sadly. Arthur sighed and turned her so she was leaning into him. He wrapped one arm around her and she leant her head on his shoulder.

"We just have to hope this works."

They stood there in silence, waiting for a result. "Great news, your majesty," Edwin cried as he came down the stairs. Amara immediately pushed away from Arthur and stood up straight to hear what he had to say. "You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain."

"What is it then?" Uther asked.

"It is a cerebral hemorrhage," he explained and Amara gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth.

"Hemorrhage?" Gaius asked in shock. "I don't think so."

"I found this trace of blood in her ear," Edwin said, holding out a piece of cloth with blood on it.

"God in heaven," Uther exclaimed.

"The severity depends upon the site and volume of the bleed. If not treated, it can lead to coma and eventually death."

"Death?" Amara breathed, removing her hands from her face.

"How could you have missed this?" Uther demanded of Gaius.

"I didn't see any blood," Gaius reasoned.

"There is blood on the cloth, Gaius," Amara snapped as she pointed to it.

"Please," Edwin said trying to bring the tension down. "Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done?" he said shaking his head.

"What would it have done?" Amara asked looking between Edwin and Gaius.

"It may have increased the bleed," Gaius explained.

"Is there a cure?" Uther asked.

"See for yourself," Edwin smiled at them. Uther began walking up the stairs and everyone else followed behind.

"Morgana," Uther gasped as he opened the door to her chambers. He held his arms out and moved toward her, grabbing her head and kissing it.

"You're ok!" Amara smiled as she saw her sitting up in bed. She ran to the other side of her bed and jumped onto the bed and pulled Morgana from Uther and in for a hug.

"I thought… I really thought," Uther cried happily.

"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily," Morgana smiled, sitting back as Amara released her.

"What exactly did he give you?" Gaius asked confused.

"I have no idea," Morgana sighed. "But thank heaven he did."

"Thank goodness," Amara smiled as she pulled her in for another hug.

"Let her breath, Amara," Arthur sighed in amusement as he put his hands on his sister's shoulders and pulled her back slightly.

"Merlin," Amara said, turning her head to look at the boy. "Do you know the way to Juliana's?" she asked and Merlin nodded. "Could you please escort Edwin there? If you would not mind Edwin, for my maidservant who has the same symptoms."

"Of course princess," he nodded. "It would be an honor to be of service to Camelot. If you would gather my things," he requested of Merlin before the two walked out.

"What happened?" Arthur asked. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Going to sleep," Morgana shrugged. "Nothing after that. I know I was asleep but I could it, I could feel my strength leaving me. It was awful."

"Well you are ok now and that's all that matters," Amara giggled, taking Morgana's hands in hers.

* * *

They were gathered in the courtroom the next day and as soon as Edwin had greeted them, Uther asked "name your reward."

Edwin shook his head, "I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, sire."

"My maidservant?" Amara inquired, "what of her condition?"

"Unfortunately due to the delay in my getting there her ailments had progressed further than the Lady Morgana. I have healed her, she just may need longer to recover."

"There must be something I can do for you," Uther offered.

"No," he declined. "I will wait until the Lady Morgana is fully recovered and then I will be on my way."

"Why don't you stay awhile?" Uther asked standing up. "You could live here in the palace."

"No, I feel I would be trespassing," Edwin said after a moment's hesitation. "And you already have a court physician."

"I'm sure Gaius would be glad of your help."

"It is a kind offer, but…" Edwin began before being cut off by the king.

"Think about it," Uther urged. "Dine with me later. Give me your decision."

"To dine with your majesty would be a reward in itself," he said kneeling before exiting the room.

Amara looked over at Morgana to see her rubbing her head, "are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," Morgana assured smiling. "I'm just tired."

"Come," Amara said standing up and helping Morgana up, holding and placing her hand through her elbow. "I'll escort you back to your room. Father," she said nodding to the king.

"My lord," Morgana smiled as the two of them left the court.

* * *

Amara heard a knock on her door the next day and went to open it, Juliana still was not recovered enough to work and Amara didn't want a substitute servant hanging around all day, "Edwin," she smiled.

"Princess," he bowed.

"What can I do for you? Is Morgana alright?" she asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "Yes, I assure you she is quite well. I do however have a request to ask of you."

"Come in," Amara nodded, stepping aside so he could enter.

"I hate to bother you in your chambers, but I was requested by the king to conduct a review of Gaius' work."

"Oh," Amara nodded. She was angry that Gaius had missed Morgana's diagnosis, but he'd been there for her since she was a child, he was a good physician.

"I can see from the court medical records that Gaius prescribes you a headache medication."

"Yes, I get headaches when I'm anxious or tired. Which unfortunately due to my position can be a bit of a regularity," she smiled

"Hmm," he acknowledged.

"Is something the matter with that?" Amara asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have the potion on hand would you?" he asked and she walked over to her dresser and handed him the potion to look at. "I only ask as I believe the potions prescribed to Morgana may have been masking a symptom of her illness, allowing it to progress as far as it did."

"You believe her bad dreams are a symptom of the hemorrhage?" she asked.

"I do. Gaius is a fine physician and I do not like to discredit his work. However, I could not live with myself if I knew the princess of Camelot was potentially in danger and I did not do anything."

"Do you think my potion is masking an illness like Morgana's?" she asked shocked.

"Let's hope not," he smiled. "Would you mind if I take this to analyze it? It will help me greatly."

"Of course," Amara nodded. "If you need any more assistance please let me know."

"Your highness," he said with a bow before exiting the room.

* * *

"I have been through the court medical records with a fine-toothed comb, sire," Edwin said, addressing them the next day.

"And were your findings satisfactory?" Uther asked.

"With regret, I would have to say they were not," he replied.

"How so?" Uther asked leaning forward.

"Gaius is a great man. Thorough and dedicated…" Edwin said hesitating.

"But?"

Edwin sighed, "his methods are outdated; he has failed to keep up with the latest developments. This has led to a number of errors," he said casting a glance at Morgana, who was seated beside Amara.

"Gaius has served me well for 25 years," Uther said frowning slightly.

"And one cannot blame him for the infirmity those years have brought. Age can be a terrible curse," he said sadly, making Amara frown. She was annoyed at Gaius for misdiagnosing Morgana, but she'd known him all her life and he was a sharp man, his mind wasn't deteriorating from age.

"Perhaps it is time to lighten his burdens," Uther thought. "Have you given any more thought to my offer?" he asked Edwin.

"Yes," Edwin nodded. "I have considered it very carefully."

"Allow me some time to do the same," Uther said dismissing Edwin. As soon as Edwin left, the king stood up to get a drink.

Morgana sighed before springing up from her seat and following him, "Uther you can't do this."

Amara looked over at her brother to see him quickly leaving the room, he wasn't going to be any help. She groaned before standing up and going over to Morgana and her father. "You heard what he said," Uther tried to explain to Morgana. "Gaius is old. He makes mistakes."

"Gaius has treated me since before I can remember," Morgana argued.

"She's right," Amara spoke up. "He's treated Arthur and me since birth. He has a relationship with every single one of his patients, relationships that take years to build. The people adore him."

"You can't cast him out," Morgana pleaded.

"You would have died if your care had been left to him," he replied to Morgana before looking at Amara. "Edwin told me he had concerns your potion could be masking an illness as it did for Morgana. These mistakes are unacceptable in a royal court. I could not bear to lose either of you."

"I know that," Morgana conceded. "But…"

"I cannot risk something like this happening again," Uther said before walking away.

"Amara…" Morgana started.

"I know," she said rubbing her head. "He's our friend. But his mistake could have killed you. I don't know what I would have done if you had died. I only have you and Arthur. You two are my only friends. You're my sister."

"I know," Morgana said taking her hands. "I know. I feel the same. But Gaius has never made mistakes before. You know this."

"It's up to my father now," Amara said. "But I believe his minds already made up," she said sadly, leaving the room.

* * *

"Why was I not called?" Amara asked as she stormed into Arthur's chambers.

"Amara," he growled irritably. "I've asked you to knock."

"Don't care," she snapped. "Why was I not called when father retired Gaius? Why did I have to hear about it from Gwen? He's mine and Morgana's friend, we should have been there."

"Father didn't want to upset you. He knows you care about Gaius. But you can't deny Edwin's findings."

Amara scoffed and rolled her eyes, she was too upset to argue with him. Instead, she caught the eye of a forlorn Merlin in the corner, "I'm really sorry Merlin. I wish things were different."

"Thank you," he said giving her a small smile.

"I hate to bother you but do you know if Gaius made any more of my headache remedy? Edwin took my last vial of it."

Merlin nodded, "he has more. Do you need some?"

"If you wouldn't mind," she smiled. "Could you deliver some to my chambers later?" she asked and he nodded. "Thank you," she said before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

"My lady," Edwin called out as he caught up to her in the halls.

"Edwin," she greeted shortly.

"I apologize, I see you are in a hurry," he said as he tried to keep up with her fast pace. "I will make it quick. I know I took the headache potion that Gaius made for you the other day. After the stressful events of this past week, I'm sure you have a headache."

"I do," Amara nodded.

"Well, my lady, I have taken the liberty of creating a new prescription for you," he said as he held out a vial. "It is more of a preventative measure than what Gaius' are. If you take this at night before bed it should prevent all your headaches for a month."

Amara stopped walking at this, "a month?" she asked and he nodded. Amara nodded and took the vial, "thank you."

"You just need to make sure you drink it all before you go to sleep," he explained. Amara gave him a quick smile before continuing on her way.

* * *

Amara lay on her side that night staring at the vial Edwin gave her. She didn't want to betray Gaius' care of her but Merlin hadn't yet come to deliver the remedy Gaius made her. A month of no headaches did sound appealing. Amara sighed and grabbed the vial and drank it. Immediately she began to get spots on her vision, something wasn't right. Struggling she tried to settle herself back into bed and the world went black.

* * *

"My lady?" a voice asked her, slowly waking her up. She went to reply but found herself unable to speak. What was happening? She managed to open her eyes to see Edwin standing over her. "My lady?" he asked again, making sure she was awake. Amara went to pull herself up but found herself unable to move. "Keep your eyes open, it seems the drugs I gave you have taken hold," Edwin smirked. Amara began to hyperventilate, this wasn't the same Edwin that she'd seen at court, this Edwin had something sinister about him. "There is no point in struggling, the drugs are too strong. Your body is now paralyzed. I want to be sure my face is the last face you see. Your father took my childhood from me when he burnt my parents alive for the crime of using magic. From that day I swore I would take my parent's revenge. I swore I would end Uther Pendragon and the life of his child. When I came to court I intended only for you to be affected like the Lady Morgana. I wanted to heal you, but you had to interfere in my plans and give the flowers to your servant," he tutted. "Originally I intended to end the life of Arthur, but then I saw how the king reacted when I told him your medicine could be harming you. I always wanted to kill his favorite child, and now I will. I will end the life of his only daughter, the very image of his beloved wife. He must be in agony knowing he is powerless to stop me," he laughed.

"Step away from her," a voice ordered from the door. Edwin stood up, it was Gaius.

"How did you know I was here?" Edwin asked.

"I followed you when I saw you in the hall, now move away from her," Gaius repeated as he stepped into the room. "I will not allow you to kill Uther or Amara."

"You've never had a problem letting people die before," Edwin hissed.

"Your parents were practicing dark magic, just like you," Gaius said as he walked towards them.

"And how do you propose to stop me?" Edwin challenged as he took a few steps away from Amara, towards Gaius.

"Wace wærlic," Gaius chanted raising his arm, making Amara widen her eyes. He was trying to use magic, unfortunately, nothing happened.

Edwin smirked, "hmm. I think you meant wace ierlic," he incanted, sending Gaius flying back into a stone wall. Amara's eyes widened, she wanted to help but she couldn't move. "You've forgotten everything, Gaius. You're getting too old. I have a cure though. Forbæerne yfel!" he chanted and a ring of fire sprung up around Gaius, trapping him. Edwin raised his hands, sending the flames closer to Gaius. "Now, old man, you will watch while I end the life of Uther's daughter, and then you may die," he said to Gaius before turning back to Amara. Amara wanted to scream, but she couldn't let out a sound.

"Princess Amara," a voice called as they knocked on the door. Edwin's head snapped to the door as Merlin opened it and stepped in. "I have the headache remedy Gaius prepared," he said before he gasped as he took in the scene. "What are you doing?" Merlin demanded of Edwin.

"He was trying to kill the king and princess," Gaius answered. "I couldn't let him."

"I can rule the kingdom now," Edwin said straightening up to look at Merlin. "With you at my side. We can be all-powerful." Amara managed to narrow her eyes as she heard this, how could Arthur's servant be powerful.

"Get away from Amara and release Gaius!" Merlin yelled.

"It's your loss, Merlin," Edwin shrugged as he turned his gaze to the swords hanging above Amara's fireplace. He raised his hand and one lifted off the wall and flew at Merlin. Amara closed her eyes, she couldn't bear to watch this boy die, but she never heard a sound. Slowly opening her eyes she saw the sword hovering in the air above Merlin's head. "Swilte, Merlin!" Edwin chanted, reinforcing the path of the sword. Amara's eyes widened, Merlin was stopping the sword. Merlin had magic. Merlin's eyes then glowed yellow and the sword flew away from him and straight at Edwin, striking him down beside Amara's bed.

Amara began to panic. Merlin had magic. Magic is evil, he must want to kill her as well. "Are you alright?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"Yes," Gaius nodded in shock. "Thank you, Merlin." Gaius then turned to look at Amara and he came to her side, touching her forehead to inspect her eyes, "he gave her a paralytic drug, she cannot move. She saw all of it, Merlin. Amara knows you have magic."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Merlin asked coming to the bedside. "My destiny says that she will aid mine and Arthur's path. If she knows about magic she can help."

"No Merlin," Gaius said shaking his head. "She's not ready. She's Uther's child. She won't change her opinion without you proving to her magic can be used for good. You just used magic to kill Edwin in front of her. She'll go straight to Uther the second she can move."

"So it's over then? Do I have to run? Abandon my destiny?" Merlin asked.

"There may be a way we can prevent that," Gaius thought. "A memory spell. You could erase her memory for the past hour."

"What if she can handle knowing Gaius? I need a friend," Merlin asked.

"Look at her Merlin, she's hyperventilating," Gaius said taking her pulse. "You must do this for her sake. When the time comes she will be an ally but the time is not now."

Merlin nodded sadly before looking at Amara, "I'm sorry," he said quietly before chanting and Amara's mind went blank.

"Edwin! Merlin!" Arthur yelled as he ran through the corridors. "Merlin!"

"In here," Merlin called out as Arthur ran past Amara's room.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked incredulously as he ran into the room. Seeing Edwin's body lying by the side of the bed, he drew his sword, "what happened?" he asked looking around for an attacker.

"Edwin tried to kill the princess," Gaius explained.

"Amara?" Arthur gasped as he ran over to her bed. "Why isn't she moving? What's wrong with her?" he asked as Amara lay there watching them.

"He gave her a paralytic drug my lord," Gaius explained. "It should wear off shortly. I saw Edwin enter her chambers without knocking and I followed him. When I found out what he was going to do, Merlin and I had no choice but to attack him I'm afraid. I fear he planned to use magic."

Arthur's eyes widened "my father is ill. He has the same illness Morgana had. Gaius, you have to help him, please." Arthur begged.

Gaius looked at Merlin before nodding, "I will check on him immediately."

"I'll stay with Amara," Arthur replied. "Hurry."

* * *

A few days later when the king had a chance to recover, he convened the whole court to reinstate Gaius to his position. "I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And, in honor of this, I not only reinstate you as court physician but henceforth you are a free man of Camelot," Uther smiled as he handed Gaius a scroll as the court applauded.

"You were right to believe in him," Amara whispered to Morgana who was standing beside her.

"You'll find Amara, I'm rarely ever wrong," she smirked.

Amara rolled her eyes and laughed, "of course not. We should all listen to you more," she sarcastically replied as the girls giggled.


	7. The Gates of Avalon

"Why are you being so rude?" Amara asked as she followed Arthur through the halls.

"I'm not being rude Amara, I'm just saying it's not appropriate for you to come."

"Can't you just go for a ride with me instead of hunting?"

"I want to go hunting, Amara," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go bother Sir Leon?"

"You sent Leon out on a patrol so he can't remember? The only other person father will let me ride with is you."

"Not today," he smirked as he continued down the hall leaving her glaring at him.

"I'll get you back for this!" she called after him but he just stuck his hand up to wave goodbye mockingly. Amara growled and turned around and stormed towards Morgana's chambers. "Can you believe Arthur?" she hissed as she walked into her room and sat down at the table.

"What happened now?" Morgana asked with a smile.

"He won't go riding with me. He wants to hunt instead so won't let me come," she grumbled and she rested her head in her hands. "You look tired," Amara noted as she looked at the dark circles under Morgana's eyes.

"I had a nightmare," she sighed as she took a seat next to Amara.

"I'm sorry," Amara smiled softly.

"It's alright. There's nothing for you to feel sorry about."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amara asked.

Morgana sighed and looked around, not sure if she wanted to talk or not. "I had a dream about Arthur."

"Well, of course, it was a nightmare then," Amara smiled. Morgana smiled nervously and Amara reached forward and took her hand, "you don't have to tell me if it makes you upset."

"No," Morgana smiled taking her hand, "I want to talk," she said taking a breath. "I saw Arthur lying underwater, drowning. There was a woman standing over him, watching him die." Morgana closed her eyes as she replayed it in her mind, "it was so real. So vivid. I saw him die, Amara," she stuttered as she opened her eyes fearfully.

"Hey, hey," Amara said standing up and pulling Morgana up and into a hug. "It's just a dream, it's ok. You don't have to worry. Arthur's fine."

"I know," Morgana said as she pulled back. "I know, just even in a dream, I don't like seeing him die. It hurts me."

Amara brushed some hair out of Morgana's face, "well as annoyed as I am at him now, I know I wouldn't want to see that either. How about a walk through the town? We could buy some new fabric for Gwen to make into dresses for us, it might take your mind off it?" Amara smiled and Morgana nodded. "Brilliant. Let's go get Guinevere and Juliana."

* * *

"Do you think I should have gotten the purple fabric instead of the red?" Amara asked as they walked back into the palace.

"Well Camelot's color is red so I suppose as Princess it's always good to wear red," Morgana answered half-heartedly, she'd been somber the whole day.

Amara smiled and wrapped her hand through the crook of Morgana's elbow, "yes well we can always go back and order a purple one as well. I'm sure Gwen will appreciate the extra money. Who's that? she asked as they saw Merlin handing blankets to a lady.

"No," Morgana gasped and froze as she caught sight of the girl.

"What is it? Morgana?" Amara asked as the girl smiled at them and walked into the empty room in-between Arthur and Amara's.

Morgana tore away from Amara and raced forward to Merlin and grabbed his arm, "who is that?" she asked desperately.

"Ah, Sophia Tirmawr," he answered. "We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur did most of the rescuing."

"She can't stay here," Morgana said firmly.

Merlin frowned as he looked at her, "well, the king said that she and her father were welcome in Camelot." He looked at Morgana who looked terrified. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes," Morgana said quickly, "thank you." She turned to Amara, "if you'll excuse me," she said quickly taking off.

"Is she ok?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I think so. She had a nightmare last night. Scared her pretty badly. I've tried taking her mind off of it but I just think she needs a good night's sleep," Amara explained before she turned to Merlin and smiled. "Sophia Tirmawr, of house Tirmawr?"

"Yes, she's here with her father. He's the heir to the Tirmawr house."

"Great, so they're nobles," Amara sighed. "I best go greet her then. Thanks, Merlin," she said walking to go into the girl's room. "Merlin," she said turning back around, "could you do me a favor and not tell anyone Morgana had a nightmare? I don't want my father to worry."

"Of course," Merlin agreed.

Amara smiled before walking to Sophia's room and knocking on the door, "Lady Sophia?"

Sophia then came and opened the door with a smile, "hello."

"Hi, I'm Princess Amara," she said stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Princess," Sophia smiled as she curtsied.

"Welcome to Camelot. I hope you're finding the chambers here adequate."

"Yes," Sophia agreed. "They are lovely."

"I'm glad to hear it. I hear my brother rescued you in the woods?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He was so courageous. My father and I were being attacked by bandits. He heard our cries and came and rescued us."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. You were not injured? We have an excellent physician here in Camelot."

"No, no I am fine thanks to Arthur."

"Well, I'm sure you must be tired. You're a long way from home so I can only imagine the kind of journey you've had," Amara smiled.

"Yes, it was quite difficult," Sophia agreed.

"I won't keep you. I just wanted to welcome you to Camelot and let you know that my chambers are just next door so if there is anything you require please don't be afraid to ask myself or one of the servants."

"Thank you," Sophia curtsied. "The hospitality I've seen in Camelot has been splendid indeed. I thank you for your kindness."

"Of course, Lady Sophia," Amara nodded before leaving the room and heading to her own chambers to relax.

* * *

"Are you sure it's her?" Gwen asked as they watched Arthur ride off with Sophia the next morning. Morgana had just told her and Amara that the girl in her nightmare was Sophia, and she'd had the dream before she came to Camelot which explained Morgana's panicked reaction on seeing her yesterday.

"I could never forget that face," Morgana whispered.

"You should speak to the king," Gwen suggested.

"And tell him what?" Morgana scoffed. "That I can see the future?"

"If you think Arthur's life is in danger," Gwen nodded.

"You know how he'd react," Morgana said shaking her head.

"You're his ward. He wouldn't harm you," Gwen denied.

Morgana shook her head, "he hates magic more than he cares for me."

"That's not true," Gwen said sadly.

"Would you care to put it to the test?" Morgana challenged.

"Morgana," Amara sighed. "Gwen is right. My father loves you. He'd never dream of hurting you."

"You're wrong," Morgana said sadly. "It's different for you. You're his daughter Amara. I'm just his ward. He'll never love me like that." Amara looked at her sadly, she believed differently from Morgana, but she knew she'd never be able to convince her otherwise.

"What else can you do if you won't go to the king?" Gwen asked.

"I'm going to have to try and stop her myself," Morgana said turning back to the window.

Amara frowned at the back of Morgana's head before she spoke up, "I'll meet up with you later alright? There are a few things I have to do."

"Of course," Morgana nodded quietly and Amara turned and left the room. She walked through the palace until she got outside to the square and she crossed it to reach the physician's side of the castle, "Gaius," Amara called as she opened the door to his chambers.

"Ah, my dear child, come in, come in," Gaius greeted.

Amara smiled as she walked into the room and kissed him on the cheek, "how have you been Gaius?"

"Much better now that I've seen my favorite princess," he smiled making her laugh. "What can I do for you, my child? More headaches."

"No, your remedy has been very effective. I'm not here for myself I'm afraid. It's Morgana. I'm worried about her. She had a nightmare the other night. A really bad one."

"Yes, she came to me about it yesterday."

"She told you what it was about?"

"She did my lady."

"She had the same dream last night. She's exhausted, Gaius. She's convinced this girl is going to hurt Arthur. She's determined to stop her."

"Stop her?" Gaius asked shocked.

"I don't think she'll do anything, she's just so anxious Gaius, is there anything extra you can do for her? To take the edge off."

"I promise your highness I will work all day on helping Morgana. I gave her a stronger remedy last night but it mustn't have done the trick if she's had the nightmare again. I will go through my books and see if there is another remedy I can prescribe her."

"Thank you, Gaius," Amara smiled. "I appreciate it."

Amara turned to leave when Gaius called out, "Amara." Amara turned back around to look at him, "make sure you don't tell the king about the nature of Morgana's nightmare."

"You think he'll react poorly?" Amara asked with a frown. "It's just Morgana it's obviously not magic."

"I know your highness, but your father will treat anything even remotely connected to magic with the greatest suspicion. And it will not do to put Morgana's life in danger," he warned seriously and all Amara could do was nod before leaving the room.

* * *

Amara was walking through the town with the guards when she saw Merlin in the stocks. She frowned as she watched him being pelted with tomatoes. She went to walk up to him and the townspeople immediately stopped throwing the rotten food at Merlin. Noticing the food had stopped flying Merlin looked up to see Amara standing in front of him, "Your highness," he said quickly as he went to stand up but stopped quickly when he couldn't.

"Why are you in the stocks?" Amara asked confused. "I thought Arthur was happy with you."

"He better be," Merlin grumbled.

"What happened?"

Merlin jerked his head and Amara moved closer, "he went on a ride with Sophia."

"Yes, I saw them leave this morning."

"He was meant to be on patrol with the king and some knights. I covered for him and lied to the king to get Arthur out of trouble and I ended up in the stocks. I'm not a very good liar," he laughed.

Amara stood up straight, "he shouldn't have made you do that," she said disappointed in her brother.

"He didn't. He didn't order me to, it was my choice."

"Still," Amara sighed.

"I don't mind," Merlin smiled. "Arthur quite fancies her so it's not a big deal."

Amara let out a breath when she remembered how terrified Morgana was, "we don't know much about this girl. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash," she requested before she looked at the people patiently waiting for her to leave so they could resume pelting Merlin with rotten food. "I'll let you get back to your fans," she smiled as she walked away.

* * *

Morgana ran into Amara's room later on in the day, "I confronted her," she said quickly shutting the door behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Amara asked turning from the window to Morgana.

"Sophia, I confronted her."

"Morgana!" Amara laughed as she walked towards the pacing girl.

"I don't know why I did it. I was on my way to walk through the gardens and I walked into her and I just did."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I knew why she was here and what she wanted to do to Arthur," she said quickly.

"Morgana, sit please," Amara sat grabbing her hands and leading her to a chair to stop her pacing. "Now, you told her you that know she wants to hurt Arthur?" she said with a slight smile, Morgana's paranoia was getting worse.

"I don't know why I did it, I just did. She made a fool out of me. Made me look like a woman scorned."

"Woman scorned?" Amara asked.

"She told me that I must have feelings for Arthur and that he'd rejected me," Morgana scoffed angrily.

"That's not appropriate," Amara said. "She can't talk to you like that."

"Well, she did. She told me I was making a fool out of myself. Told me jealously was an unattractive trait," she said as she tapped the table nervously. Amara sighed and stood up, "where are you going?" Morgana asked quickly.

Amara didn't want to increase her anxiety so vaguely answered, "just a few things I need to do."

"Ok," Morgana said standing up and following her out of the room.

Amara walked along to the door of the next chamber, the one Sophia was in, she turned to see Morgana still following her, "Morgana, you can't come in," she smiled. "The girl spoke out of turn but they are guests of the king. We can't offend them or father will be angry, we have to be diplomatic."

"I'm not coming to talk to her," Morgana answered, her eyes nervously flicking to the door. "I'm going to talk to Arthur."

"Good luck," Amara smirked and Morgana smiled before walking along and letting herself into Arthur's chambers. When Morgana disappeared from sight she knocked on the door and it was answered by Sophia's father, Aulfric. "Your highness," he greeted with a bow.

"Aulfric," Amara smiled. "If it's not too much trouble I need to speak with your daughter, Lady Sophia."

"Of course your highness," he agreed as he stepped to the side allowing Amara entrance to the room. "I have matters that need attending," he said as he left.

"Your highness," Sophia smiled. "What a pleasure it is to see you."

"I wish I could say the same Sophia," she snarked back making Sophia tilt her head. "I'm afraid it's not pleasure that brings me here," she said as she walked into the room and rested her arm on the back of a chair. "This is not a conversation I am very eager to have with you. I know my brother is quite taken with you so I don't want to upset you. However, I am afraid you have spoken out of place and offended Lady Morgana."

"Oh… I…" she stuttered.

Amara held up her hand to silence her before she continued, she had to reprimand the girl without letting on Morgana was dreaming about her, "I know Morgana's nature better than most. I understand she may have been perhaps rude and abrupt with you, but she is the king's ward and a Lady. Even if she speaks out of turn you must treat her with respect. You are invited guests of the king and members of the house Tirmawr and I wish to honor you as such, which is why I am telling you this as a friend. I do not mean to upset you. Please just ensure you do not speak out of place to Lady Morgana again. The king will not take well to it and may have you evicted from Camelot which I know would upset my brother."

"I am very sorry for giving offense your highness," Sophia apologized. "I'll be happy to apologize to Lady Morgana if that will help?"

"No, that will not be necessary," Amara smiled.

"I knew it was wrong when I spoke, I just did not take well to… well I don't even know what she was accusing me of," Sophia smiled.

"I assure you, it is forgotten," Amara said. This girl seemed so sweet, how could it be possible she wanted to harm Arthur? Morgana's dreams were just dreams. "I only wished to inform you so you could make ensure it didn't occur again. Anyway," she said tapping the chair, "my maidservant has probably returned with my dinner by now so I must be off. Have a good night Sophia," she smiled as she made her way back to her own room.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Arthur laughed as he ran up to her in the hall the next morning.

"Hear what?" Amara asked.

"Morgana had a bad dream about Sophia," he laughed wiggling his fingers mockingly.

Amara froze and turned to him with a glare, "did you laugh at her?"

"Of course," he smiled. "She is very sweet. She likes me," he nodded as though he was proud of himself.

Amara's stare hardened and she hissed, "who would like you?"

"Oh come on Amara, don't be mean."

"I can't believe you made fun of her," she said to him in disappointment.

"Oh come on Amara, not you too. It's funny, I don't know why you're not laughing," he said throwing his arms up in the air.

"It's because you're being an inconsiderate pratt."

"Hang on," he complained.

"Arthur, you know Morgana gets nightmares. The poor girl is exhausted. I'm not saying her dreams have any reason or logic behind them but she's had bad dreams about Sophia and she's terrified for you and you laughed at her. That's cold-hearted."

"I didn't…" he started.

"You never do. You just don't think sometimes," she scowled.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I didn't know she was that upset."

"You just have to look at her eyes Arthur, you can see how exhausted she is. Don't be so quick to judge her. She has a kind heart and you mistreat her sometimes."

"I don't mean to. I'll make it up to her."

"You better," Amara said seriously before she looked him up and down. "You're not dressed in the right clothes for a knighting ceremony."

"I'm not going."

"What?"

"I'm spending the day with Sophia," he smiled.

"Arthur. There's a knighting ceremony today. You can't."

"I won't be missed," he shrugged.

"They're your knights!"

"I have a good feeling about Sophia."

"Why?" Amara asked. "What can come of it? She's not noble enough for marriage to be entertained so what's the point? Father won't allow it." Arthur just shrugged, he didn't really seem to care. "Have you told father you aren't attending today?"

"Merlin's covering for me."

"Again?" Amara asked angrily.

"Hopefully he won't end up in the stocks again," he smirked.

Amara shook her head angrily. "I'm disappointed in you Arthur. You know father will put him in the stocks. You're manipulating your friendship with that boy," he said storming away.

* * *

"Your highness," a guard called as he knocked on the door the next morning.

Amara looked up from the fabric samples she and Juliana were looking at for Juliana's new dress and called out, "enter."

"The prince has convened the court," the guard told her before leaving the room.

Amara groaned and stood up, "keep looking over the fabrics Juliana and pick two to be made into dresses."

"Thank you," she smiled as Amara left the room. Amara walked to the courtroom to see Morgana already seated in her chair and Amara came forward and took her seat in between Uther and Morgana. "What does Arthur want?" Amara asked as she took her seat.

"I have no idea," Morgana answered quietly.

"Father?" Amara asked.

"Hmm?" Uther asked looking up from some papers. "No, I'm afraid I do not know."

After a few silent moments of waiting, Arthur entered the room flanked by Sophia and her father Aulfric. Arthur walked up to the king, who was still looking over the papers before taking a deep breath and beginning, "I requested this audience, father, to discuss a matter of great importance." Hearing this, Uther looked up at Arthur curiously. Amara noticed Merlin silently enter the court and she shot him a small smile, she had heard he ended up in the stocks again yesterday. "It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tirmawr have grown very close," Arthur continued tactfully.

"Not too close, I hope," Uther joked with an undertone of seriousness. Amara flickered her eyes to Morgana beside her to see her sitting stiffly in her seat.

"We're in love," Arthur answered and Uther immediately rolled his eyes. "Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry."

Amara wasn't able to contain herself at this. He'd known the girl for two days and already he wanted to marry her, she couldn't help it. She had to laugh. She let out a giggle and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth to quieten herself. For a while, she was the only one in the court with any kind of reaction as everyone stared at Arthur in shock. After a moment, Uther looked at her and Amara expected to be reprimanded for disrespecting her brother in open court, when his face lit up into a smile and he began laughing at Arthur as well. Arthur didn't react at all, he just stoically stared at his sister and father and waited for them to stop. Uther reached his hand over and patted Amara's, telling her it was time to be quiet now. "I assume you're joking," the king said as he stopped laughing.

"No," Arthur replied seriously and Amara's eyes shot up in shock. Arthur wasn't stupid, he had to know this girl was not near noble enough to be considered for a royal marriage. "I'm going to marry her. Amara looked over at Morgana to see her staring at Sophia in fear and she reached over and took her hand to comfort her.

"But you only met two days ago," Uther argued, suddenly very serious as he realized the severity of his son's idea.

"We're in love," Arthur emphasized.

"In love," Uther groaned as he rolled his head. "We had no idea that you were such a romantic, had we, Amara? Morgana?" he asked the two girls on his side.

"No," Morgana hissed as she stared at Arthur. "He's full of surprises."

"We should probably make sure he's not reading any poetry, something's filling his head with these ridiculous ideas," Amara smirked as she stared at Sophia. This whole thing definitely would not have been Arthur's idea.

"I'm going to marry her," Arthur interrupted. "I don't care what any of you think about it."

Amara looked cautiously at her father and squeezed Morgana's hand, Arthur was pushing Uther now and he wasn't going to react well. "I thought you'd come to ask my permission," Uther said warningly.

Arthur turned around to leave, "out of courtesy, nothing more," he said as he took Sophia's hand and they went to leave the court.

"You can't let him," Amara said frantically. Something wasn't right here.

"No," her father agreed. "Guards," he called out. "Door," he ordered and the guards crossed their poles, preventing Arthur from leaving with the Tirmawr's. Uther stood up and walked towards them, "have you forgotten whose court you're standing in?"

"You won't stop me," Arthur argued. "If I want to marry her, I will."

"What a fool," Amara whispered to Morgana. This was not going to end well for Arthur.

Uther hung his head angrily before he spoke up, "arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tirmawr."

The guards at the door immediately marched forward to apprehend the pair and Arthur yelled, "what're you doing?"

"And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning."

Amara sighed, it was extreme, but he had to get through to Arthur. He could not allow this to continue. Arthur walked up to the king and argued, "you can't do this."

"Yes, I can!" Uther yelled. "And unless you show me some respect, I will." Arthur nodded and immediately backed down. "Release them," Uther allowed and the guards released their hold on Sophia and Aulfric. "You've got your whole life ahead of you," Uther said a little gentler to Arthur. "Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can. You may leave," he said dismissing Arthur. Arthur stormed out of the court and Uther sighed and stood up and left through the other exit of the court. Morgana immediately sprung up to follow and Amara walked after her. "You two aren't planning on springing any surprises on me, are you?" he asked as he saw them following him.

"Don't you think you should be taking this a bit more seriously?" Morgana asked.

"He backed down as soon as he was threatened with their execution," Amara said. "He may be acting foolishly but surely he wouldn't risk their lives."

"He's young, foolish and in love," Uther reasoned. "Give it a week and he'll be chasing after the next girl who catches his eye."

"Sophia will never let that happen," Morgana scowled.

"Have you got a grudge against our guest?" Uther asked.

"I'm not finding her too pleasant as of late," Amara smirked and Uther laughed gently.

"There's something about her I don't trust," Morgana tried to explain. "You've seen the way Arthur changed since she arrived."

"He's a fool in love," Uther sighed.

"She's dangerous," Morgana insisted.

"Dangerous? To who?"

"Arthur."

"Why do you say that?" Uther asked exasperatedly.

"I just have a sense, a feeling," Morgana shrugged.

"And what has she done to make you have this feeling?"

"Nothing yet," Morgana hesitated before saying, "it's what she's going to do."

"I agree with Morgana," Amara spoke up. "She's making Arthur act recklessly. I've never seen him behave like this before. He knows she's not a reasonable prospect for marriage. If she can convince him of that I'm sure she could convince him of anything."

"He wouldn't jeopardize Camelot by pursuing this further, Amara, I'm sure he'll let it go when he's had a chance to sleep on it," Uther dismissed.

Morgana spoke up after a moment, "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Try. Whatever it is, you can tell me," Uther assured as he stopped walking to look at Morgana.

Morgana looked at Amara, who was standing next to her father, she gave Morgana a small shake of her head. She didn't think her father would hurt Morgana, but she wasn't willing to gamble with Morgana's life. Uther didn't see reason when it came down to anything to do with magic. "I've just seen girls like this before," Morgana said, changing course. "They string men along and then drop them. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"I know you both want to protect him," Uther said as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "But some lessons we have to learn for ourselves. He'll hurt for a week and then Sophia will be forgotten."

"I hope so," Morgana smiled. There was nothing more she could say without revealing her dreams.

"Are you sure there's nothing else behind this?" he asked them, he could see they were still troubled.

"Yes, it's nothing," Morgana agreed and Uther walked away from them. "You didn't want me to tell Uther about my dreams?"

Amara hesitated. "I don't believe he'll hurt you, but I'm not willing to risk it at all. You're too important to me. Get some rest," Amara smiled before walking away.

* * *

Amara made her way to Arthur's chambers after dinner that night to see how he was feeling, "Arthur?" she asked as she made her way in. "Arthur?" she asked looking around to see no sign of him. "Hello?" she asked as she walked further in. Amara looked around the room and gasped when she saw Merlin lying unconscious on the ground. "Merlin?" she asked as she ran over to him and shook him, but he didn't even stir. "Merlin?" she tried again and then suddenly it dawned on her, Arthur had left with Sophia. Maybe Morgana was right. Amara quickly jumped out and ran out of Arthur's chambers and across the square and into Gaius' chambers. "Morgana?" she asked as she saw a frantic Morgana run in just in front of her.

"He's gone!" Morgana cried. "Arthur's gone with her. She's taken him," she cried desperately to Gaius.

"Morgana," Amara gasped as she followed Morgana towards Gaius.

"Slow down," Gaius said to Morgana, trying to relax her.

"I know you don't believe me, but I'm so sure it's going to happen, my dream is going to come true," Morgana said frantically.

"I do believe you," Gaius nodded.

"I've got to tell Uther," Morgana said in a panic.

"No!" Amara snapped.

"She's right my Lady," Gaius agreed. "You can't."

"I've got to do something," Morgana shook her head. "If I don't then Arthur will die."

"You can't tell Uther about your dream. If Uther thinks you've got the seer's power, he'll charge you with witchcraft," Gaius said and Amara looked at him, he too thought Morgana was in danger. Surely Uther wouldn't have his own ward executed?

"I don't have a choice, I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd let him die," Morgana said as she went to leave but was stopped when Amara grabbed her.

"Wait," Gaius interrupted. "We've known each other for a long time. You both trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, you know we do," Morgana nodded, taking Amara's hand for comfort.

"Then trust me now. Stay here and don't say a word to anyone about this, either of you."

"But Arthur…"

"I'll take care of it," Gaius said holding up a hand and making to leave.

"Where are you going?" Morgana asked.

"To find someone who can help," he said leaving the room.

"Morgana, sit down and wait here," Amara said placing Morgana on a stool.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded.

"I'm not, I just have to tell Gaius something," she said running out of the room after him. "Gaius!"

"Amara, stay with Morgana, you cannot let her go to Uther."

"I know, I know," she promised. "You're going to find Merlin?" she asked and he nodded. "I found him, that's why I came to your chambers. He's in Arthur's room unconscious. I think they knocked him out before they left, he's alive, but I couldn't wake him."

"Thank you," Gaius nodded. "Stay with Morgana, I'll be back," he said before taking off.

Amara ran back to Morgana and she asked, "what happened?"

"Nothing, it's fine. I just wanted to let him know where Merlin is."

"Merlin?" Morgana asked. "How can Merlin help?"

Amara shrugged, "Arthur trusts Merlin. Merlin's saved his life more than once now, they're friends. We just have to wait for Gaius to get back, just try and relax ok?" she asked.

* * *

"Gaius?" Morgana asked when he came back into the room. Amara lifted her head off the table waking herself up when she saw him. "What happened?"

"It's fine," he assured. "I've sent Merlin to bring him back. You both need to sleep. Here," he said picking up a vial. "This is a one-off, my Lady," he said handing it to Morgana, "it's very strong, it's only for occasions like this."

"Thank you," she said taking the vial shakily.

"You need to sleep, Morgana."

"I'll go with her," Amara said helping her up from the stool. "Thank you, Gaius."

"He'll be ok," Gaius promised.

Morgana could only nod, she was too upset to say anything.

* * *

"Alright lie down," Amara instructed as she helped Morgana to bed.

"Don't leave me," Morgana begged.

"Of course not," she smiled. "It'll be like when we were kids, we'll have a sleepover," Amara smiled getting into bed next to her.

"Thank you," Morgana smiled.

"Drink it," Amara said handing Morgana the vial Gaius gave her. "He'll be ok Morgana," she promised. Morgana nodded and drank the potion and quickly fell asleep. As soon as Morgana was asleep Amara slumped down into the bed and cried. She just had to hope Morgana's dream was wrong.

* * *

Amara was looking out of Morgana's window the next morning when she saw Merlin dragging a groggy, but alive Arthur, into Camelot. She looked back at Morgana, she was still asleep from Gaius' potion, but Arthur was ok. She smiled and raced over to the bed and shook Morgana awake, "Morgana, Morgana."

"What?" she asked groggily sitting up. "Arthur?" she asked her eyes widening.

"I just saw him come back. He's ok," she smiled widely.

"Oh thank god," Morgana laughed pulling her in for a hug as they giggled.

* * *

"When you failed to show for patrol this morning I feared you'd eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion," Uther said to Arthur as he presented himself to the court later that day.

Arthur looked up not sure what to say and looked across to Merlin for help, Merlin nodded and stepped forward, "I wish he had. Because then I wouldn't be stood in front of you feeling like an idiot again," he explained and Amara rolled her eyes. Merlin was covering for Arthur again.

Uther turned to Merlin and walked toward him, "this is becoming a near-daily occurrence for you."

"There was a mistake, and I would not say it was anyone's fault," Merlin lied again. "Not really… um… you could say it was mine," he said looking around the room.

"Could somebody tell me what happened?" the king asked turning away from Merlin.

"Well…" Merlin started but the king interrupted.

Someone with a brain," he said making Amara snicker.

Arthur finally spoke up and said, "after Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her, so I went for a hunt."

Morgana frowned, she knew he was lying. "And killing things mends a broken heart?" she asked.

"No, but it's good fun," Arthur smirked. "Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back until later today."

Uther shook his head as he turned to Merlin and walked back to him, "have you some kind of mental affliction?" he asked curiously.

"Probably," Merlin shrugged.

"I'm looking into it, sire," Gaius assured. Arthur caught Amara's eye and she just shook her head with a smile, this was the third time Merlin was covering for him now.

"Well, I hope for our sake you find a cure, or we'll find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands," Uther said, letting Merlin know he'd be back in the stocks.

"Food shortage," Merlin laughed before quickly frowning as he understood the implication.

Arthur nodded at his father and turned to leave the court, "want to find out the real story?" Amara asked and Morgana nodded. "If you'll excuse us father," she said as the two girls left the court and hurried to Arthur chambers. "Ok," Amara said coming into his room, "how about the real story?"

"Real story?" he asked. "I just told it in court, you were there."

"We also saw you leave with Sophia last night," Morgana smirked. "Come on, fess up. What really happened."

Arthur sighed, he knew they wouldn't leave until he told them so he may as well confess, "Sophia and I tried to elope."

"Elope!" Amara gasped shocked.

"Shhh," Arthur said silencing her. "Don't yell it out."

"That is hilarious."

"What happened?" Morgana asked, needing to know more.

"Well, I don't remember much, but Merlin says he tried to convince me to come back to Camelot and I wouldn't, so he knocked me out with a chunk of wood to the head."

"Merlin knocked you out?" Amara snickered.

"Yes, Amara."

"Brilliant," she giggled. "You owe that boy a raise. You've got him caught in the stocks three times now."

"I know, I know," he sighed rubbing his head. "I'll give him tomorrow afternoon off. Now if you two don't mind I've got a splitting headache," he said as he threw himself onto his bed.

Amara smirked and leaned over to his table and knocked a goblet onto the floor to make a loud noise, making him flinch. She laughed as she bent down to pick it back up, "next time take me riding with you, might not bring home strangers," she said as she and Morgana left the room. "What did I tell you?" Amara smiled. "Nothing to worry about. They just tried to elope. She didn't try to kill him. It's ok. You're safe. They're just nightmares."

"I still get them though."

"I know," Amara said rubbing her arm, "we just have to hope Gaius keeps working on your draught."


End file.
